


Carpe Diem

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Kings, Action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2003-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seize the present day, trusting the morrow as little as may be." Summary: Late third age, several hundred years before the War of the Ring, a strange evil rises, threatening the race of elves. There are only a few who could resist the mind control power of this malicous evil. *No slash*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Winter Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

“Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero." (Seize the present day, trusting the morrow as little as may be.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize--- It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien or New Line Cinema.

Author's Note: This is fan fiction and if you spot any time, fact or event mistakes/differences, it means I have manipulated it to flow with my story. I will try to stay true to events and characters but I have taken liberty with them in certain places. I apologize for any grammar/Sindarin/spelling mistakes--- I am only human. :) Saying this, reviews are of course most welcome! So is constructive criticism. The setting is roughly many years after the departure of Celebrian but many years before the arrival of Aragorn. Enjoy the story.

Does anyone notice somewhere in this chapter where I have taken something from J.K. Rowling? Ten points to anyone who spots it!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Winter Festival  
"Every beginning has an ending, every life shall fade away. Every story has a hero, every darkness dies with day." -Anonymous

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Adar isn't very pleased with you," Elrohir tapped the shoulder of his twin brother. "Elladan, you better go help."

"I hate setting up the field and the warrior presentations aren't until tomorrow," scowled Elladan. "All right, I'm coming---"

Elladan followed his younger twin brother to a clear snow-covered field surrounded by trees, and seats and places for spectators. The winter festival was tonight and the brothers, at the request of their father, was to help prepare for one of the most important celebrations of the year. Elrohir, the younger, more rational one, obeyed Lord Elrond without a complaint. But Elladan, the older twin and the more bold of the two, tried putting off the work as long as possible.

Elladan and Elrohir were identical and only Elrond, Arwen, Glorfindel, their grandparents, and several friends could tell them apart. At least they never dressed the same unless necessary. The twins had the fair hair of their father--- as dark as midnight, deep grey eyes framed by dark lashes, and over six feet in height. They were slim cut and graceful in movement, something that blessed them as warriors. Their senses were extremely sharp, even for elves. This may be seen as a blessing or a curse; but the two young adults attracted plenty of she-elves, though they were unsure if it were because of their fair looks or their rankings.

"'Dan, toss me a target," Elrohir shouted as he leaped gracefully, caught a high branch of a tree with one hand and swung himself smoothly over to a higher branch. He got there just as Elladan casually tossed him a target. He attached it to the tree and jumped off.

They took turns attaching targets and throwing them.

"All done," Elladan said, clapping his hands together. "Hey, 'Ro, we're allowed to shoot a few right now aren't we? Come on, Father won't mind, let's get our bows!"

"Sure," replied Elrohir.

Twang! The combined sound of the bows rang in the silent area and before you can blink, two arrows hit bullseye in a target half hidden by snow-covered branches.

"Well if it aren't the little show-offs," sneered an unpleasant voice behind the twins. Elladan and Elrohir whirled around.

"Mae govannen, Rastaban, Celebros," Elrohir greet them sarcastically while rolling his eyes at his twin.

"How nice to see you too," said Elladan. "I'm glad you decided to come and show us exactly what we're not missing… Wait, are you here to ask us for archery lessons?"

"Dream on, Peredhil," Celebros snarled. "We could beat you any day."

"Oh, and is that why we are of one of the highest rank in the Imladris Guard, while you two are so wonderful that you can't be accepted on dangerous missions?" Elladan retorted with a smirk. His younger twin smiled at him.

"That's because Glorfindel favours you, everyone knows!" Rabastan disputed though his face was red. "We just came to tell you that you better watch your backs becau---"

"Is there a problem?" a new voice approached.

"None, my lord," Elrohir flashed Glorfindel an innocent smile that deceived no one.

"Absolutely not, Glorfy, mellon-nin," Elladan said brightly while Glorfindel scowled at the use of his old nickname.

Glorfindel turned to Rabastan and Celebros. "Well?" he asked. "Is there a problem?"

"Well they---" began Celebros.

"None, sir," interrupted Rabastan.

"Well then," Glorfindel said pleasantly, "Lord Elrond requests that the two princes come with me--- after they retrieve their arrows." He added hastily.

As they returned to the Last Homely House, Glorfindel finally asked, "Were those two bothering you?"

"No more than usual," Elrohir replied indifferently.

"They were just being their usual idiot selves, teasing us with ‘peredhil’," added Elladan.

"There's nothing wrong with being half-elven," Glorfindel said shortly.

"We know that," Elladan grinned. "Try telling them."

"Well, I'll be having words with those two," muttered Glorfindel. "Teasing others with "peredhil", hmph..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why must the ruling family wear the same outfit? I hate it when we dress alike!" Elladan grumbled in front of the mirror.

"Well, Adar is wearing the same formal wear as us too," Elrohir reasoned. "Plus, we can trick people and switch places---"

Elladan suddenly gave a wicked grin.

Elrohir sighed as he plopped down and began combing his hair.

"It feels sort of odd without our warrior braids in our hair," he said. "It feels different to have it combed out."

"Yes," cried Elladan. "And we also have to wear our crowns! I never wear it if I could help it and I don't want to."

"Makes me feel too self-conscious and separated," agreed Elrohir. "Thank goodness we don't wear the crowns of flowers and leaves the elves of Mirkwood wear!"

"I know!" exclaimed Elladan. "Poor Legolas... I definitely prefer our silver circlets as opposed to a crown of daisies!"

They both snorted with laughter.

Looking into the mirrors, the twins knew that a stranger would never be able to tell them apart. Their dark hair flowed down instead of being in their normal warrior braids. They wore tunics of the darkest blue that shimmered under light, trousers of smooth black with a silver belt. The boots they wore were of fine quality leather, also black. Over it all, they wore a black cloak of fine material with silver fastenings. On their shoulders were the small silver designs of the star of Earendil to show their family and rank, and a bow and sword to show they were warriors of the Imladris Guard. Finally, the last piece was put on: the silver circlet that was the crown of Imladris. Embedded on the circlet was the star of Earendil, symbolizing the ruling family of Imladris and the Peredhil.

"Looking sharp," they commented to each other at the same time.

"I see…" said a voice by the doorway.

"Good evening, Father," the twins said at the same time.

"Are you ready, ion-nin?" asked Lord Elrond, stepping into the room.

"Yes, Adar," replied Elrohir.

Lord Elrond was wearing the identical outfit as the twins except for his crown--- which was a larger circlet to display him as the Lord of Imladris.

"I hope you two are not up to any mischief," Elrond said warily, looking at the mirror images in front of him.

"Now honestly, Father, why would you think that?" asked Elladan, pretending to look hurt. "Do you not trust your own sons at all?"

"We always behave nicely for you," added Elrohir.

Elrond rolled his eyes, knowing it was hopeless.

"Well then," he clapped his hands together. "Shall we go down? Our guests have arrived. Your grandparents are here with Arwen and a delegate from Lorien. Your friend, Legolas has come with King Thranduil of Mirkwood."

"All right! Let's go," Elladan said eagerly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrohir nudged his brother sharply. "Mind your manners, will you?" he hissed. "Adar is watching."

Elladan bit his lip to contain his laughter. The elves of Mirkwood had crowns of flowers in their hair, ranging from sun-stars to daisies. Now, he was even more thankful of his father's practical choice of a silver circlet.

"Mae Govannen, King Thranduil, Prince Legolas, and guests of Mirkwood," Elrond greeted them with a smile. "We are happy to have you here." Then, he gave short bow to the King and the Prince.

Elladan and Elrohir bowed also. They found this formality ridiculous as they were good friends with the elves of Mirkwood. As Legolas bowed back, Elladan gave a wide smile.

The Mirkwood elves left and entered the dining hall and the delegate from Lorien arrived.

"Mae Govannen, Daeradar and Daernaneth," greeted the twins. Celeborn gave them both a short hug and the twins kissed Galadriel's hand. Arwen grinned delightedly at them.

At dinner, the twins were seated beside Legolas.

"So which is which again?" Legolas finally asked. “I believe I’m seeing double.”

On his other side, Arwen snorted with laughter. "The one directly on your right is Elrohir and on his right is Elladan," she said, half laughing. "Having trouble aren't you?"

Legolas was about to reply when a loud clang! was heard. The glass chandelier dropped several feet from the ceiling, dangerously close to the food and then bounced back with a deafening bang! A Lorien she-elf gave a loud shriek and knocked over her chair. Lord Elrond turned and glared at his sons who were trying hard to look innocent while containing their laughter.

As soon as he looked away, the twins looked at each other and mouthed, "Oops."

"I apologize," Elrond gestured a hand and gave his sons a hard look. "The chandelier has never been very stable but I assure you it will not drop."

The elves muttered suspicions amongst each other but returned to their food. Elrond however, spent most of his time, staring at his sons.

"So, uh, let me guess," smirked Legolas. "It was one of you right?"

"What would make you think that?" Elladan asked and gave a very fake sigh.

"They're my brothers, what do you expect?" Arwen retorted and rolled her eyes.

"My dear sister," Elrohir said sweetly. "Surely you know I have no part in this. Ouch!"

Elladan poked him hard. "You deserved it."

"Elrohir, brother dear," Arwen replied. "I believe you. But as for Elladan---"

"Hey!" Elladan disputed, but he was interrupted.

"Shall we adjourn dinner for the ball," announced Elrond.

A few minutes later, the elves were spilling on the dance floor. Legolas asked Arwen for a dance and she accepted, leaving Elladan and Elrohir behind.

"Are you looking for her?" Elladan asked meaningly.

Elrohir was just about to reply when a she-elf, batting her eyelashes, strode up to them. He felt Elladan groan beside him.

"Elladan, my lord," she giggled at Elrohir. "Will join me for a dance?"

“I am Elrohir,” corrected Elrohir. “That is Elladan.” He pointed to his brother.

For that moment, Elladan looked like he wished to thud his head against something but Elrohir gave a distinguished cough beside him. He gave him a look that said, Elladan, mind your manners because Adar would want you to behave. Now go!

"Of course, my lady," mumbled Elladan, glaring at his brother who looked like on the verge of laughing. "It's Alcarin, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's my name," she replied flirtatiously. "Of course we all know you're the gorgeous Elladan."

Elrohir quickly walked to a corner and burst out laughing. Suddenly, a voice stopped his laughter.

"Oh look, little Prince Elrohir can't find a dance partner," mocked Rastaban. "What is it? Are you really that much of an ugly peredhel that no one wants you?"

"Peredhel I am," replied Elrohir calmly. He paused, "But the ugly part, I'm sure you're describing your own mirror reflection."

Rabastan looked furious.

"You stupid brat of Elrond's son," Celebros babbled. "Your father isn't even a pure elf! He's part edain!"

He said edain like it was a bad word. If Elladan was here, he would have started a fist fight--- he hated it when someone insulted their father. But Elrohir would not embarrass himself or his father. He chose to smile like it didn't bother him.

"Watch your back, Elrohir Peredhel," said Rastaban.

"Likewise," replied Elrohir coldly.

When the two cronies left, he suddenly paused and remembered what Rastaban said, Watch your back, Elrohir Peredhel. It sounded strange because only his father was ever referred as "Elrond Peredhel", never himself or Elladan.

"Deep in thought?" a soft voice whispered behind him.

The frown and discomfort disappeared all at once as Elrohir turned around, a huge smile on his face.

"Elanor," he smiled. He looked at the girl in front of him. She was tall, though shorter than him, her golden-brown hair gleamed, her fair face pleasant, and her green eyes showed her happiness. The first impression you got would be strength and warmth. She was beautiful, yet sharp and bold at the same time. She can be fair-faced and warm, but intimidating and cold at once.

"Are you going to ask me to dance?" teased Elanor.

"Of course, my lady," said Elrohir. "May I have this dance, Elanor?"

"It would be my pleasure," she replied.

As they danced, Elrohir saw his brother who gave him a huge smile and then make a face to signal his displeasure at being stuck with Alcarin. Elrohir laughed and told Elanor.

"I pity him," she said, shaking his head, still dancing in rhythm with Elrohir. "Alcarin may be pretty, but she is that and nothing else. Her head is empty and she sits at home doing useless things."

"Useless things?" Elrohir raised an eyebrow. "Like sewing, cooking, and reading?"

"Yes," Elanor replied indifferently. "I pity Alcarin. Women like her will never see the world out there, and never understand the true meaning of life. You cannot teach simply through books. The best teaching is making the pupil understand, and what better way to understand than through experience?"

"I admire you, my lady," Elrohir smiled gently. "What do you wish to be, a shieldmaiden?" He meant is as a joke.

"I cannot dwell in waste at home," she said with a faraway look in her eyes. "I chose to be part of the Imladris Guard. My relatives tell me often that I should have been born a man. I chose to be a warrior."

"You chose a difficult life then," said Elrohir.

"No," Elanor shook her head. "I chose freedom."

They fell silent. Then, Elrohir leaned in, just as Elanor did at the same time. Their lips found each others' and kissed sweetly in the middle of the dance floor, oblivious to their surroundings.

Meanwhile...

Elladan couldn't stand it anymore. His partner was dancing way too close to him for his liking. Elladan steered them close to Arwen and Legolas.

"Excuse me, Alcarin," he interrupted and strode over to Arwen.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Elladan gave Legolas a meaningful glance. Then he turned to his sister, "Arwen, may I have this dance?"

Arwen gave a short giggle and smiled. "Of course, my brother," she smiled.

"Thank you," Elladan breathed a sigh of relief. He saw that Legolas had made a quick escape before Alcarin could pin him.

"Girls like you," Arwen said simply.

"You also?" Elladan cocked his head.

"Nay, brother, at least not in that way!" she said indignantly.

"'Twas only an innocent question," Elladan raised a eyebrow. "Besides, you have plenty of admirers yourself, Arwen. So, what is between you and Legolas?"

"Nothing," Arwen replied flatly but Elladan did not miss the flush in her cheeks. "But he's a good dancer and I would much rather dance with him than a mumbling elf who cannot stop staring at me."

"Like Andunnumen?" teased Elladan, and he was rewarded with a sharp hit in the shoulder. "Ouch!" he grimaced.

"Served you right," said Arwen, still blushing. Andunnumen was an Imladris elf who fancied Arwen and he often sent love letters to Lorien. Elladan and Elrohir had intercepted one and read it. Afterwards, Arwen never heard the end of it.

Stupid insensible gits! she thought. Too bad I don't have a sister! But secretly, she adored both of her brothers. They were the ones who taught her tricks and mischief when she was a young elfling. They comforted her when she had nightmares or had a rough day. Her brothers scared the bullies away and stood up for her. Her brothers shared the pain with her when their mother--- No, she told herself, I must not think of that. Today is a happy day.

"A star for your thoughts, Undomiel," Elladan said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," stammered Arwen. "I was just thinking about you and Elrohir."

"How lovely," commented Elladan with a cheeky smile and Arwen scowled.

Someone tapped Elladan on the shoulder. He turned around, it was Elrond.

"Good evening, Father," Elladan said, trying not to smile as he thought about the chandelier.

"Ada," Arwen said, nodding an acknowledgement.

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" asked Elrond and Elladan and Arwen nodded. "I want a dance from my prettiest daughter before the night is over."

"Ada," protested Arwen, "I am your only daughter!"

"That's not the point," teased Elrond, leading his daughter into another dance.

Elladan glanced around and bumped into Legolas.

"Did you see, Elrohir?" asked Legolas.

"He's occupied," replied Elladan with a smirk.

"Oh, who?" asked Legolas curiously, catching on.

Elladan pointed to his brother and Elanor, as Elrohir led them into the gardens.

"Elanor is her name," explained Elladan. "They met a long time ago when we were in training for the Imladris Guard. Elanor was the only girl and the boys didn't take too kindly to her participation. Elrohir stood up for her fiercely, mind you, not that Lady Elanor needed any help. She's quite imposing herself. However, this--- ahem, love interest is a more recent thing."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elanor strolled into the garden with Elrohir.

"Elrohir---"

"Elanor---" They said at the same time.

They both laughed.

"Sorry, you first," said Elrohir.

"I want you to make me a promise," she said.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

 

~*I was waiting for so long*~

~*For a miracle to come*~

~*Everyone told me to be strong*~

~*Hold on and don't shed a tear*~  


Elanor released the hand that was holding Elrohir's and slid a ring off her other hand. It was a golden ring with a flower, the elanor or otherwise known as the sun-star flower.

"Elrohir," she said, "I was you to have this--- as a promise ring."

"Please," Elanor added.

 

~*So through darkness and good times*~

~*I knew I'd make it through*~

~*And the world thought I had it all*~

~*But I was waiting for you*~  


"I will," nodded Elrohir. "But a promise for what, Elanor?"

"That you'll always be there," she said simply. "That when the time comes, you will take my hand and we can be together from then on, forever. Will you?"

"I promise," Elrohir took her hand and placed it over his heart. "I promise, Elanor." And he slid the ring on his finger, which glowed brightly in the moonlight.

 

~*Hush now*~

~*I see a light in the sky*~

~*Oh it's almost blinding me*~

~*I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love*~

 

Then he slid a ring from his finger, a silver ring with the star of Earendil embedded on it.

"And will you promise me in return?" he asked.

"Of course," replied Elanor, smiling. "I promise you, Elrohir. I will always wait for you, no matter how long."

 

~*Let the rain come down*~

~*And wash away my tears*~

~*Let it fill my soul*~

~*And drown my fears*~

~*Let it shatter the walls*~

~*For a new sun*~

~*A new day has come*~ ~*A new day has come*~  


A gentle wind blew. The moonlight shone down on them and the snow glittered beautifully. The trees looked as if crystals and diamonds covered them and snowflakes floated gently around them. Then, there was the soft tinkling music from the distance. They kissed under the night sky and wished the moment would last forever. When their eyes opened again, Elanor's green eyes met Elrohir's grey ones. And each held the other in them.

 

~*Where it was dark now there's light*~

~*Where there was pain, now there's joy*~

~*Where there was weakness, I found my strength*~

~*All in the eyes of a boy*~  


"Let's go back," she finally said as they reluctantly walked back to the dance hall.

"Tomorrow will be a big day with the warrior presentations," Elanor added. "We have our little show, don't we?"

"Yes," said Elrohir pleasantly. "No one knows yet, just my father. Elladan and I also have a show. My father wasn't thrilled about my dueling a lady though. Even though I said you were part of the Imladris Guard and you might as well be a man will your fighting prowess."

Elanor laughed and Elrohir felt the sound tickle his spine.

"I shall never allow a man to out duel me," her voice had a hard edge to it.

Elrohir just shook his head. "I know," he said. I know too well, he thought.

"Elanor," he said suddenly.

"Yes?" she replied.  


~*Hush now*~

~*I see a light in the sky*~

~*Oh it's almost blinding me*~

~*I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love*~

  
"A goodnight kiss?" Elrohir asked tentatively.

"Anything," she replied.  


~*Let the rain come down*~

~*And wash away my tears*~

~*Let it fill my soul*~

~*And drown my fears*~

~*Let it shatter the walls*~

~*For a new sun*~

~*A new day has come*~

~*A new day has come*~

 

From the shadows, Elladan watched as Elrohir gave her a short kiss. And he wondered, when had his brother ever felt this way about a girl before? If ever...

After Elanor left the ball, Elrohir rejoined his brother, Arwen, and Legolas.

"You're back, Peredhel," smirked Legolas.

"Why is everyone calling me that today?" muttered Elrohir, slightly annoyed.

Elladan pulled him away and they headed toward their rooms.

End of Chapter 1. To Be Continued...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I would like to say that this story is categorized as action/adventure and not romance. There may be bits of it but this story is not centered around it. Also, I don't know how others will view it but from the Fellowship and Return of the King, I had a feeling that the twin sons of Elrond did not have spouses. I do not believe that Elrohir was married at that time. Therefore, I must say (sadly for romance lovers) that he will not marry in this story. Ten points to whoever can guess correctly why Elanor did not marry Elrohir in the end! The reason behind that shall be kept secret for now--- until we reach that part in the story. Elladan will not be married or betrothed either. The twins will remain single when this story is finished and beyond. I can confirm that and I will not change my mind. ;)

Lyrics from A New Day Has Come, by Celine Dion.

Feedback, constructive criticism, and ideas are welcome! You are also welcome to point out any obvious or overlooked mistake! Thanks a bunch!

Coming Up Next: Warriors And A Warrioress: The Warriors Presentation, an essential part of the winter festival. Elladan and Elrohir will have a show, and so will Elrohir and Elanor. Doses of the guests, Celeborn, Galadriel, Thranduil, Legolas, and of course from Imladris, Elrond and Glorfindel.

Sindarin--->English

Adar/Ada--->Father/Dad

Imladris--->Rivendell

Mae Govannen--->Well Met

Peredhel/Peredhil--->Half-Even singular and plural

Mellon-nin--->My Friend

Ion-nin--->My Son(s)

Daeradar--->Grandfather

Daernaneth--->Grandmother

Edain--->Man/Mortal

Names--->Meaning Note: Not neccessarily all Elvish names! Can you tell which one isn't?

Elladan--->Elf-Man

Elrohir--->Elf-Knight

Elrond--->Elf of the Cave

Glorfindel--->Golden-Haired Elf

Thranduil--->Never Given

Legolas--->Greenleaf

Arwen--->Noble Woman

Undomiel--->Evenstar

Galadriel--->Radiant Garland

Celeborn--->(Tall) Silver Tree

Elanor--->Sun-Star (a flower)

Alcarin--->Glorious (referring to her appearance)

Celebros--->Silver Foam

Rastaban--->Eye of the Snake

Chapters Guide:

Chapter 1: The Winter Festival

Chapter 2: About Warriors And A Warrioress

Chapter 3: The Promise Rings

Chapter 4: Unsettling News

Chapter 5: Arrival In Lorien

Chapter 6: A Narrow Escape

Chapter 7: The Things That Change

Chapter 8: I'll Always Be There For You

Chapter 9: Fatherly Advice And A New Mission

Chapter 10: Arrival In Mirkwood

Chapter 11: He Did It! It Was His Fault!

Chapter 12: Peredhil

Chapter 13: Elladan's Loyalty

Chapter 14: Every Day I Think Of Home

Chapter 15: Elladan Speaks, Elrond Ponders

Chapter 16: Speaking To The Red-Eyes

Chapter 17: A Battle At The Home Front

Chapter 18: The Return Of Elrohir

Chapter 19: A Sacrifice

Chapter 20: The Twins Connection

Chapter 21: Dreaming Celebrian

Chapter 22: These Red Eyes

Chapter 23: The Greatest Weapon You'll Ever Have

Chapter 24: Arrival In Imladris

Chapter 25: What It Means To Be Family

Chapter 26: The Next Winter Festival

Epilogue: A New Day Has Come

Feel free to try and guess the chapters from the titles! Note that this is not definite. More chapters may be added and titles may be changed. I'd just like everyone to know that I have a definite plan and layout.

THE FINAL CHAPTER and EPILOGUE has already been written. But I've hidden it in a CAVE, behind LOCKED DOORS, and guarded by DWARVES with AXES!


	2. About Warriors And A Warrioress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seize the present day, trusting the morrow as little as may be." Summary: Late third age, several hundred years before the War of the Ring, a strange evil rises, threatening the race of elves. There are only a few who could resist the mind control power of this malicous evil. *No slash*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fan fiction and if you spot any time, fact or event mistakes/differences, it means I have manipulated it to flow with my story. I will try to stay true to events and characters but I have taken liberty with them in certain places. I apologize for any grammar/Sindarin/spelling mistakes--- I am only human. :) Saying this, reviews are of course most welcome! So is constructive criticism. The setting is roughly many years after the departure of Celebrian but many years before the arrival of Aragorn. Enjoy the story.

"Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero.” (Seize the present day, trusting the morrow as little as may be.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize--- It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien or New Line Cinema.

Author's Note: This is fan fiction and if you spot any time, fact or event mistakes/differences, it means I have manipulated it to flow with my story. I will try to stay true to events and characters but I have taken liberty with them in certain places. I apologize for any grammar/Sindarin/spelling mistakes--- I am only human. :) Saying this, reviews are of course most welcome! So is constructive criticism. The setting is roughly many years after the departure of Celebrian but many years before the arrival of Aragorn. Enjoy the story.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: About Warriors And A Warrioress

"You had horses, and deeds of arms, and the free fields; but she, born in the body of a maid, had a spirit and courage at least the match of yours." -Gandalf, The Return of the King

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"By Valar!" Elladan cried out exasperated as he tugged on the doorknob.” Must the weaponary room door always be jammed?!"

Suddenly the door flung open and caught Elrohir hard in the stomach. He groaned and glared at his twin.

"Sorry, 'Ro!" apologized Elladan.

"Daeradar will be pleased with our routine," commented Elrohir as he sheathed his long elven sword.

"No doubt Grandfather will be," agreed Elladan. "We learned half the moves from him anyway! I must admit, Lorien elves are more than able in the art of sword fighting. 'Ro, take the shorter ones."

Elladan was pointing the the wall of double swords. Elrohir fancied the longer and thinner ones but it was better in their case to use the shorter double swords. The twins sheathed those too.

"Good, all prepared," said Elladan, very pleased.

"Too bad we don't use the bows," Elrohir looked at the opposite side of the room.

"We're qualified members of the Imladris Guard," said Elladan. "We are only performing. It's the novices who are competing."

"I remember when we were novices," commented Elrohir. "The competition was stiff but we always performed well didn't we? We tied for first. Adar was very proud. He told me."

"Father was also worried," added Elladan. "He hated it when he had to heal wounds or pull arrows out of us--- though that never stopped us from doing dangerous things. I'm just glad we're back to wearing our warrior braids, instead of loose hair."

"Hey," Elladan suddenly brightened. "Who do you think will win the novice competition this year?"

"It's down to Girithon of Imladris and Anduril of Lorien," confirmed Elrohir.

"No way!" exclaimed the older twin. "Girithon will win."

"Hey," Elrohir protested, putting his hands up. "I'm trying to be fair. Of course I want Imladris to win!"

"I heard you have another presentation with a certain lady," Elladan said, slyly.

"That's not fair," growled Elrohir. "You eavesdrop way too much. You're going to end up in a sticky mess one day. Besides, that presentation was supposed to be a secret!"

"Your secret is safe with me, 'Ro," he said persistently. "I won't tell. Promise."

"If you say so," Elrohir replied stiffly, still a bit miffed.

The door to the weaponary room opened. A tall elf with golden hair strolled in, a huge smile plastering his face. His smile grew wider when he saw the twins.

"Ah! Always the early risers!" Glorfindel clapped his hands.

"What are you so happy about?" grumbled Elrohir.

"Do not be offended, mellon-nin," Elladan shook his head. "My dear little brother is a bit grumpy because---" He cut himself off. "Nevermind," he finished.

"Shall we practice?" Elladan asked Elrohir. "We still have a few hours."

"Have a good day," Elrohir said to Glorfindel before the golden-haired elf was left all alone in the room.

Glorfindel looked around wistfully. He could hardly imagine the time when he was a novice or when he performed as a young warrior. It was too long ago. His eyes darkened as a certain Balrog surfaced in his mind. No, he told himself. There is no need to think about that lifetime today. Then he remembered the eager looks of happiness he often saw in the faces of novices and young warriors. They were always eager to bare arms and fight. It was a thrill to them. To Glorfindel, it was a duty, a habit, nothing else. The cheap thrills and fleets of happiness were long gone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas grinned and shot the twins and their friends a smirk.

"Mirkwood wins!" he said gleefully. "Not Girithon, nor Anduril. I hope Imladris and Lorien and not going to bang their heads against the walls today."

Arwen rolled her eyes.

"I think not," Falasir, a friend of the twins, shot back. "Girithon came in second place, very honourable. In addition, he can compete next year, and I'm sure he'll win next time."

Legolas smiled knowingly to himself.

"All the novices should be praised," Brilthor, another friend of the twins settled. "And we even have some former winners of the novice competition here right now."

He was right. Elladan and Elrohir were winners of the competition many years ago. As was Legolas, who competed many years after the twins. Elanor was another champion, only the second female champion ever. And the one who spoke, Brilthor, was once a winner of the competition.

"You're right," smiled Elrohir. "We are a group of champions here."

"I think it's time to prepare for the presentations," Elladan said, jumping up from the ground where he sat.

And soon, it began. Several performances later (including Legolas and several other warriors)...

"Next," Lord Elrond announced, "We are proud to ask Hirilonde of Lorien and Menelmacar of Mirkwood to take stage."

The stage, as Elrond put it, was a large clearing, surrounded by seats and places for spectators. Hirilonde and Menelmacar drew swords at the same time.

"Not synchronized," commented Elladan dryly.

"And you can do better?" a cold voice said behind him. It was Celebros.

"Would you like me to prove it by cutting your head off?" snarled Elladan.

Elrohir put a hand on his arm. "Look," he said, rolling his eyes, "Why don't you two get a life?"

"Shut up, Perehil," Rastaban shot nastily.

Elladan was about to retort when Elrohir nudged him sharply and rolled his eyes. They heard clapping as Menelmacar performed an extremely athletic and graceful spin and jump from the tree. After a few minutes, the routine ended and the audience applauded enthusiastically. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a glance. They knew they were up next.

Sure enough, Lord Elrond gave half a smile when he looked down on his list to announce the next performers.

"Thank you, Hirilonde and Menelmacar," he said politely. He turned towards the twins, "Please welcome the next performers; Elladan and Elrohir, both of Imladris!"

The applauding was thunderous as they welcomed their local heroes.

"Let's kill out there, 'Ro!" Elladan nodded meaningfully.

Elrohir narrowed his eyes, "Seize the day, 'Dan."

The two saluted themselves and walked confidently towards the middle of the field. The split ways and walked a few feet away from each other. With their twin senses, they turned and faced each other simultaneously as if the two movements were one. They gave each other a short bow. For some reason, the twins found it necessary to show respect before dueling each other. It was just automatic for them. Drawing themselves to full height, they drew their twins swords, movements matching completely. They suspected it had something to do with being twins.

Before you can blink, a loud clang! was heard as they clashed swords. They sparred expertly for a while, making sure to neither dominate nor defend. The audience murmured approvingly. Then they moved apart. Elladan, barely bending his legs, soared from the ground, over Elrohir's head. They heard clapping and whispering. Quickly, Elladan sliced the short knife from Elrohir's right hand and then disarmed his left hand also. Gasps were heard. They believed Elrohir was in trouble. Elladan twirled and began swinging and slicing at Elrohir.

Undaunted, Elrohir expertly dogged them. The audience held their breaths as the younger twin dogged the knives slashed at him by his brother. Even Elrond was concentrating hard. Lord Celeborn, however, smiled.

"I showed them that trick the summer they were 50," he whispered to Galadriel.

"Yes," she agreed. "And Elrond Peredhel was less than pleased with you, my dear."

Suddenly, Elladan jabbed both knives at Elrohir. Too late, Elrohir had gracefully grabbed the branch above him with one arm and kicked the knives away from Elladan's grasp as he swung over the tree. Elladan followed by copying his move with the branch above him. Both landed on their feet and drew their long swords. Elladan began his offense while Elrohir was busy with defending. As they approached the center of the field, they switched and Elladan was now defending. Then, a soundly clash! rang as they hit their swords together. They swung away from each other.

With swords in one hand, the twins used their free hand and did a handspring, followed by complicated summersaults and back flips. It was all done with one hand holding the long sword. They flipped and summersaulted backwards twice and landed on the ground, completing that part of the routine. Praises and shouts were heard from the large audience. But the next move was quite impressive also.

The twins were now on opposite sides of the field. Both raised their right arm--- the one holding the swords. Drawing their arms back quickly, they let the swords loose. A thump! was heard as both the swords were now embedded in the bullseye of the targets used earlier that day by novices. Elladan's long sword hit dead center at the target behind Elrohir all the way on the other side of the field, while Elrohir's sword struck bullseye also but behind Elladan, on his opposite side of the field.

Elrond raised his eyebrows and looked at Thranduil, who sat on his right. Thranduil nodded approvingly to him.

"Your sons have quite some skill," he commented. "You must be very proud of them, Lord Elrond."

"I am," he replied but his answer was drown out by the shrieks and yells of surprise.

Elrond saw the reason for the commotion. Both sons had met at center field and were now doing hand to hand combats, with no weapons but themselves. They circled around each other. Such display of hand to hand combat was rare in warrior presentations--- it had caught their interest. Elladan and Elrohir went at each other for quite some time when Elladan lunged at his brother.

Elladan clutched his brother in the middle in one swift move and flipped Elrohir onto his back. Not hesitating, Elrohir, still with most of his upper body on the ground, swung his legs up and caught Elladan's shoulders. Expertly, Elrohir used his feet and brought his brother to the ground right beside him. He swung a leg at Elladan but his older brother jumped over it. After a little bit of sparring, neither landed a hit. They stood up and hand flipped backwards a few times so they had some distance between them.

They each picked up one of the short twin swords that been dropped earlier and then straightened up. Elrohir pulled his hand back and threw the knife. The knife flipped through the air. This time, it was not aiming for a target. No, it was going towards Elladan! It was going to strike Elladan's left shoulder. The crowd was silent in anticipation and slight fear. At the last moment, Elladan pulled his shoulder back. The knife was moving so fast that this had to be exact. As the knife past his shoulder, Elladan lunged his left hand back and caught the knife by the handle! All this was completed in less than three seconds. Cheers burst out from the crowd.

It was not over. Elladan flipped his right arm back and threw his knife at Elrohir. Elrohir stood his ground and did not budge. The sword was heading straight for his face! What are you up to? thought Elrond. Less than a foot from his face, Elrohir's arms snapped up and bang! The silver blade of the sword was caught between Elrohir's palms. He could feel the vibration.

The cheers and cries were thunderous as the twins pointed their swords and saluted each other. They walked towards the other and shook hands. Then, they turned and bowed towards the audience, who cheered louder, if possible.

Smiling, the twins waved and hugged each other.

"That's what I'm talking about, 'Ro!" Elladan shouted loudly over the noise. Elrohir could only nod.

The father stood up and applauded with a large smile. Everyone followed and stood up to cheer them on. Arwen gave Legolas a huge hug and jumped up and down with excitement.

"That's what I'm talking about!" she shouted happily.

Glorfindel grinned at them. "Good show, boys! Best one ever if I may say!"

More praises were offered as the twins returned to their seats. As they past their father, Elrond came forth, hugged them both and offered his congratulations.

"That was excellent, ion-nin," he said. "I was most impressed and very proud of both of you." Praise from their father made them feel even more elated.

"Your fighting is as beautiful as you, my lord," Alcarin shrieked loudly at Elladan. Elrohir, Legolas, and Arwen had to hold each other as they shook with silent laughter.

"Ugh," commented Elladan as he returned to his seat.

Elanor leaned over and kissed Elrohir on the cheek. "Well done," she whispered.

They were happy, and didn't even notice or hear the snide remarks made from Celebros and Rastaban behind them. Elladan, Elrohir, and their friends sat back to enjoy the show. Haldir of Lorien was now performing with his partner.

"When is the "surprise" show?" Elladan hissed.

"Three more presentations," Elrohir muttered back.

Three more presentations later...

"This has been a wondeful day and a display of wonderful talent," Elrond began. "These novices and warriors should be very proud of themselves. We will conclude with one last presentation, performed as tradition dictates; from the warriors of the hosting realm. Let us show our appreciation and welcome Elanor and Elrohir of Imladris!"

The elves applauded though there were many breath intakes. It was unusual and certainly questionable to allow a male and female to duel each other. Many elves believed a male should never raise a hand or a weapon against a lady. Only, they had never met Elanor Sun-Star. She was no ordinary lady, she was a shieldmaiden, and the battlefield was her sanctuary.

"Just one last instruction, Elanor. Seize the day."

"Most certainly, my lord," replied Elanor, her battle face on. Anyone would back away from her stern countenance.

Saluting themselves onto the field, they turned towards each other. One male, one female, both ready to give the audience a show. The two placed a hand on their chest and bowed. Lifting their heads at the same time, they drew their weapons. This time, Elrohir grasped the two twin swords and Elanor drew out a long, white, elven sword. Elanor was at home. She began the attack. Elanor handled her weapon easily and Elrohir had to be quick with his defence. The audience saw that she lacked no skill nor speed.

The crowd was divided. The female elves for the most part cheered for Elanor and edged her on. Several males were also on her side. The rest and some females cheered for Elrohir.

"This is intense," commented Arwen to her brother, Elladan.

"Elanor lets no man get the better of her," Elladan knew her too well. "You can watch her fight over and over for a thousand years, and she can still surprise you."

"I don't doubt," murmured Glorfindel. "Looks can be deceiving. Lady Elanor could fight any man--- and she will."

Elanor's grace was unmistakable. She dodged and moved with ease, often something a lot of warriors overlooked or lacked. She took hold of a tree branch, swung herself over and aimed a kick at Elrohir, who ducked low to avoid it.

The sparring continued for some time until--- Elanor twirled around Elrohir, ending up behind him. With one hand on his shoulder, she flipped him to the ground and knocked the swords out of his hand. They finished with Elrohir on his back and Elanor on top pinning him with a sword to his throat. Finally, they got up, bowed and shook hands.

The cheers rained down once more.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh... it's feels so good!" Elrohir combed his hair out after a long bath.

"I'm just hungry," replied Elladan. "Good show, by the way. Elanor has quite some skill."

"Thank you. I think we all did well. Daeradar was thrilled about our routine, 'Dan."

"I've heard," said Elladan, buttoning his tunic. "Father did not always like the moves he talk us. Mind you, 'Ro, from an audience's point of view, it does look a bit tense."

They left their room, eager for sustenance.

Meanwhile...

Elanor was on her way for some food when someone plowed into her.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped, having little patience for clumsiness.

"Why don't you act like a lady?" Alcarin, the person who ran into her retorted. "Or better yet, why don't you act like you're somewhat an elf? Someone might mistaken you for a orc you know, with your violence and lack of manners!"

"Do you even know what an orc looks like?" asked Elanor, disgusted.

"I'm looking at one," Alcarin snapped back.

"Bugger off," she rolled her eyes. "Alcarin, just because one of the Peredhil twins likes me doesn't mean you have to curl your hair! Had any luck with Elladan yet?"

"Watch it," warned Alcarin. "You may think the prince, Elrohir is all over you. But everyone knows that the sons of Elrond play and flirt with girls! None of them last. I'd say, with your uncoming appearance, Elrohir will get bored of you in less than a week!"

"Yes, you she-orc," muttered Elanor. "Your advice is always valuable. People should scream, 'YRCH!' every time you and your friends come near them."

Suddenly, Alcarin leaped at Elanor, knocking her into wall.

"Don't you dare! How could you---- Don't insult my looks!" Alcarin screamed hysterically. "You disgusting, foul, nasty--- dwarf lady!"

Alcarin yanked on Elanor's hair, pulling out a few golden-brown strands before Elanor shoved her back with such a force that Alcarin stumbled and fell. Then she picked Alcarin up and slammed her into the wall.

"Careful, orc-brain," hissed Elanor. "I can fight any man. This isn't an even fight for you."

Alcarin struggled violently, cursing at the golden-haired girl.

"You stupid---" she yelled, trying to slap Elanor in the face.

Elanor caught her hand and twisted it painfully before hitting Alcarin in the face.

"Eeaaaaaaaah!" Alcarin's high-pitched screech rang in the hallway.

"What in Iluvatar---" muttered Elladan as he and his brother ran towards the sound.

"No, Elanor," yelled Elrohir as he hurried forward.

Seizing Elanor's arms, he pulled her away. Elladan dragged a dishevelled Alcarin away from the other girl.

"Stop, please!" gasped Elrohir as Elanor struggled against him, putting up a good fight. "Just- Let- Her- Go!"

Alcarin was still cursing at Elanor.

"No," snarled Elanor. "Let me get at her! That no-good-orc-lady needs some sense knocked into her!"

"This is no the way!" protested Elrohir. Alcarin got up and began running at them. Elladan reached out and restrained her with one arm.

"NO! LET- ME- GET- AT- HER!" Elanor tore away from Elrohir's grasp with such a force that the twin caught himself before he fell.

Elanor knocked into Alcarin again.

"STOP!" Elladan hollered, trying to pull them apart.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ILUVATAR IS GOING ON HERE?" a stern voice demanded.

The four froze. Elladan turned as one hand was still pulling Alcarin away. Alcarin stopped and looked up from her spot on the floor. Her dark hair was all over the place and her face had scratches and bruises. Elanor, still clutching Alcarin's neck, froze and turned around. Elrohir, struggling to restrain Elanor, turned and faced the newcomers.

It was Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel. Glorfindel was the one who yelled.

"Explain yourselves," Elrond folded his arms, voice deadly quiet.

"She- she-" Alcarin pointed accusingly at Elanor.

"We heard a fight," Elladan cut off. "So 'Ro and I came to see. We were trying to separate them when you came."

Elrohir didn't say anything.

"Fighting in the corridors and screaming loudly is hardly the proper behaviour for any elf," Elrond said sternly. "Lady Alcarin, if you are not badly hurt, I'd like to ask you to return to your household. Lady Elanor, Glorfindel will speak to you---"

"No, Adar," Elrohir interrupted quickly. "Do you think I could speak to Elanor privately first?"

Elrond nodded in agreement.

Alcarin shot Elanor a deadly look before leaving with the others.

"What happened?" demanded Elrohir.

"You saw," scowled Elanor. "That--- she-orc!"

"Elanor," he sighed, "try to control your temper sometimes, can you not?"

"You did hear her," Elanor said angrily. Then she told Elrohir the oral exchange between them.

Elrohir cocked his head. "That's it?"

"Believe me," he continued, "I don't think I would ever set another eye on another maiden who isn't you."

Elanor gave a light smile.

"So..." she began slyly. "Do you find me beautiful?"

"Do not tempt me," growled Elrohir.

"Well?" she persisted.

"Let me put it this way, I find that the other she-elves are dwarf-ladies compared to you. Inside and outside. Now, I think Glorfindel is waiting for you."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, ion-nin," Elrond clapped his eldest son's shoulder. "I appreciate you going on this scouting trip with Legolas."

"I am happy to, father."

"Yes, and Elladan," Elrond remembered. "In five days, I will be sending the Imladris Guard including you and your brother to Lorien. Make sure you return before then."

"But father, I don't understand," asked Elladan. "The Lorien delegate is leaving tomorrow. Why cannot the Imladris Guard go with them tomorrow?"

Elrond looked troubled. "You must set out tonight with Legolas, my son, because the Lady Galadriel senses great evil. Yet, she does not understand completely. Stay in the shadows and challenge no one. May the Valar be with you and ensure you a safe journey."

Elladan bowed and turned to leave the room. He almost plowed into Glorfindel.

"Elrond," he cried, "I bring grave news. Surinen and Cuivienen have perished!"

Lord Elrond stood up. "Indeed? This is grave news. Explain quickly!"

Glorfindel's eyes darkened. "Moria," he said flatly. "The dwarves dug too greedily, too deep. You know what they woke in the darkness of Khazad-Dum."

"The hostility between elves and dwarves are on an all-time high," he continued. "The dwarves have always clashed with the elves of Mirkwood. You know Thranduil's attitude towards them. But now, I don't think the Imladris elves will have a good opinion of them either. Perhaps, you should send peace-keeping, my lord."

"Yes, perhaps," Elrond said, with a faraway look in his eyes. "A Balrog... in the darkness of Khazad-Dum. What kind of fortune..." He trailed off.

Elrond looked up. Glorfindel looked greatly pained. Elladan noticed also. They both knew it wasn't just the news that grieved Glorfindel. When Elladan was an elfling, Glorfindel often told him and his brother stories and adventures. Ever since the night he told them the story of the Balrog, it remained vivid in Elladan's mind. He and his brother had nightmares for many nights afterwards--- and many times over the years. They always woke up screaming and shivering.

Elladan could not imagine of the horror Glorfindel had to deal with--- reliving his worst memory over and over again in his mind, in his dreams. Some memories never fade. He looked at his almost second father with sympathy.

Glorfindel stared out the window, though not really seeing anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Daro!"

The villagers did not listen. They ran, terrified, not wanting to look at the dragon-like creature behind them. It was a cold night, and the mountains loomed ominously around them. The orcs swarmed around them. The feeling of doom was in everybody's heart. The people could feel the demon's hot and fiercy breath, right on their tails! The dark, winged creature was large and terrible. They could sense its evil upon them. Perhaps this was the end, they all thought.

"Ai! A Balrog! A Balrog!" the villagers yelled, panick-sticken. The dark smoke surrounded them, poison and hate in the air.

The Balrog was going to smote them all. But no--- someone stood in the creature's way.

"Daro!" he cried again. He was an elf, strong and valiant. His golden hair shone and he was beautiful beyond human comprehension. The contrast was almost unbelievable. Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower, stood his ground bravely. To some people, they may say he was the most beautiful thing they ever laid eyes on. He stood in the path of a Balrog, full of evil, hatred, and a will to destroy.

But he did not run. Everyone was fleeing the city as he went to meet the creature.

"Daro!"

Glorfindel drew his sword and pointed it bravely at the terrible demon.

"You cannot pass!"

The Balrog let loose its fiercy breath.

"You shall not pass!" he said again.

A blast of flame was shot towards him. His golden hair whipped out of the way, scorched slightly at the edges.

"DARO!"

He slashed at the creature with his blade, but Glorfindel knew it was no use. The Balrog's large black wings swung at him. Yet still he did not flee. He fought back valiantly, not showing any fear nor exhaustion. The Balrog flipped its deadly whip. This time, the aim was true. It struck Glorfindel's body. But he did not fall, flinch, or scream--- though the people around him certainly did.

"YOU CANNOT PASS!"

Glorfindel slashed at the creature, full of resiliency. The whip came once more, missing him narrowly. The Balrog breathed fire and flames engulfed Glorfindel's body. His clothes were burnt, as was his body. The pain he felt was infinite but he was also completely oblivious.

"Foul creature! DARO!"

His sword pierced the Balrog's body. A burst of fire lit the sky. The Balrog's whip picked Glorfindel up. He slashed at it but it was no use. As the creature drew him to its body, Glorfindel caught a glimpse of the cliff beyond the Balrog. They were at the edge. The whip was a vice-grip on his body--- burning, powerful, and destructive. In that moment, Glorfindel knew he would die.

Then he thought, May it be, that I would be the person who dies saving other people's lives, in honour. The Balrog drew him closer--- ever so close to the creature's body. It would die with him.

So be it.

"You cannot win!" he cried.

It was the last thing he said in that lifetime.

I will have victory, he thought. And strangely, he felt his heart soar.

His sword pierced the creature's body, giving it a fatal wound.

The Balrog fell down the cliff, with Glorfindel trapped in his deadly grip. There, they both fell to their deaths. As the golden-haired elf passed on, the flame of the Balrog dimmed and finally faded away... In the end, what the Balrog did not see was the face of his slayer.

Glorfindel died smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Glorfindel?" Elladan's voice asked tentatively.

He watched as Elrond strolled over and lay a reassuring hand on the shoulder of his long-time friend.

"I was remembering," murmured Glorfindel.

"I know, mellon-nin," said Elrond, meeting Glorfindel's eyes. "I am sorry."

Glorfindel shook his head. "It's all right."

"It's all right," he repeated, almost to reassure himself. "It is over. It is only a memory."

Elladan walked out of his father's study and nearly bumped into his brother.

"Ai! Sorry," Elladan said, slightly startled. "Uh... were you listening?"

"I heard about what happened in Moria," admitted Elrohir. "That is grievious news. Such tragedy for Imladris to lose two very fine warriors."

He lowered his voice, "How did Glorfindel react?"

Elladan was silent. "Some memories never fade," he finally said.

"By the way, 'Ro," he changed the subject quickly. "The Imladris Guard will be going to Lorien in five days. We are part of the company. But I must leave soon; Father asked me to go on a scouting trip with. We will be away for a few days at the most."

Elrohir nodded, "Good-luck and have a safe journey, 'Dan."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Galadriel walked to the balcony and looked beyond the valley of Imladris.

"Darkness is coming," she told herself. "There is great evil out there..."

She felt the flicker of a shadow in the back of her mind.

End of Chapter 2. To Be Continued...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Thus concludes the second chapter. How did you like it (the Warrior's Presentations, Elanor vs. Alcarin, etc.)? Although some have doubts, I have decided that Glorfindel of Rivendell is Glorfindel of Gondolin, the Balrog slayer. I really love Glorfindel. When I read about him, I just thought: How brave yet how sad! Where did he find the courage when he faced the Balrog? He is a beautiful, brave, caring, and tragic character. *Looks at Glorfindel with awe.*

Feedback, constructive criticism, and ideas are welcome! You are also welcome to point out any obvious or overlooked mistake! Thanks a bunch!

Coming Up Next: The Promise Rings: What will Elladan and Legolas learn on their scouting trip? The guests of the Winter Festival depart, Elrohir speaks with Elrond... and does not turn out with the best result. More than one person will be thinking about past promises made. And finally, the departure of the twins.

Sindarin--->English  
Yrch--->Orcs

Khazad-Dum--->Moria

Daro!--->Stop/Halt!

Ai!--->Alas!

Names--->Meaning Note: Not neccessarily all Elvish names! Can you tell which one isn't?

Elladan--->Elf-Man

Elrohir--->Elf-Knight

Elrond--->Elf of the Cave

Glorfindel--->Golden-Haired Elf

Thranduil--->Never Given

Legolas--->Greenleaf

Arwen--->Noble Woman

Undomiel--->Evenstar

Galadriel--->Radiant Garland

Celeborn--->(Tall) Silver Tree

Elanor--->Sun-Star (a flower)

Alcarin--->Glorious (referring to her appearance)

Celebros--->Silver Foam

Rastaban--->Eye of the Snake

Chapters Guide:

Chapter 1: The Winter Festival

Chapter 2: About Warriors And A Warrioress

Chapter 3: The Promise Rings

Chapter 4: Unsettling News

Chapter 5: Arrival In Lorien

Chapter 6: A Narrow Escape

Chapter 7: The Things That Change

Chapter 8: I'll Always Be There For You

Chapter 9: Fatherly Advice And A New Mission

Chapter 10: Arrival In Mirkwood

Chapter 11: He Did It! It Was His Fault!

Chapter 12: Peredhil

Chapter 13: Elladan's Loyalty

Chapter 14: Every Day I Think Of Home

Chapter 15: Elladan Speaks, Elrond Ponders

Chapter 16: Speaking To The Red-Eyes

Chapter 17: A Battle At The Home Front

Chapter 18: The Return Of Elrohir

Chapter 19: A Sacrifice

Chapter 20: The Twins Connection

Chapter 21: Dreaming Celebrian

Chapter 22: These Red Eyes

Chapter 23: The Greatest Weapon You'll Ever Have

Chapter 24: Arrival In Imladris

Chapter 25: What It Means To Be Family

Chapter 26: The Next Winter Festival

Epilogue: A New Day Has Come

Feel free to try and guess the chapters from the titles! Note that this is not definite. More chapters may be added and titles may be changed. I'd just like everyone to know that I have a definite plan and layout.

THE FINAL CHAPTER and EPILOGUE has already been written. But I've hidden it in a CAVE, behind LOCKED DOORS, and guarded by DWARVES with AXES!


	3. The Promise Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seize the present day, trusting the morrow as little as may be." Summary: Late third age, several hundred years before the War of the Ring, a strange evil rises, threatening the race of elves. There are only a few who could resist the mind control power of this malicous evil. *No slash*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fan fiction and if you spot any time, fact or event mistakes/differences, it means I have manipulated it to flow with my story. I will try to stay true to events and characters but I have taken liberty with them in certain places. I apologize for any grammar/Sindarin/spelling mistakes--- I am only human. :) Saying this, reviews are of course most welcome! So is constructive criticism. The setting is roughly many years after the departure of Celebrian but many years before the arrival of Aragorn. Enjoy the story.

"Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero.” (Seize the present day, trusting the morrow as little as may be.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize--- It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien or New Line Cinema.

Author's Note: This is fan fiction and if you spot any time, fact or event mistakes/differences, it means I have manipulated it to flow with my story. I will try to stay true to events and characters but I have taken liberty with them in certain places. I apologize for any grammar/Sindarin/spelling mistakes--- I am only human. :) Saying this, reviews are of course most welcome! So is constructive criticism. The setting is roughly many years after the departure of Celebrian but many years before the arrival of Aragorn. Enjoy the story.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Promise Rings

“What we have once enjoyed we can never lose. All that we love deeply becomes a part of us.” –Helen Keller

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Noro lim!” Elladan urged his horse on. Legolas followed.

The sun had set and the stars were coming out. The crisp coolness of a winter evening hung in the air. The smell of the snow covered trees was fresh. The two young elves inhaled the clean air. As they rode swiftly, their elven-horses made light imprints on the freshly fallen snow. It was so peaceful that one would doubt if evil would ever be around.

“Elladan,” Legolas cried. “Look at this.”

The Mirkwood elf was pointing to disturbance in the snow. There were many footprints and they both knew at once; orcs! But there was another set. At first glance, they appeared to be elven footprints. But instincts told them differently. The footprints were leading into the woods.

“Quietly,” Elladan ordered Legolas.

The horses slowed down as they travelled slowly into the forest. In almost an instant, the atmosphere changed. Whereas when they travelled along the path, they felt safe and tranquil. But as soon as they entered the forest, darkness loomed upon them.

“I don’t like this,” murmured Legolas.

“You’re right,” Elladan glanced around them. “Something is not right!”

“So uh, El,” Legolas began, “I heard about the fight--- Elanor and Alcarin, right?”

“I agree with Elanor, mellon-nin,” Elladan rolled his eyes. “Alcarin is really--- well annoying at times! What makes it worse is that she cannot stop tagging me!”

Legolas sniggered and suddenly stopped.

“Elladan, this isn’t---” Legolas was suddenly cut off with a cry of pain.

He saw that Elladan was looking at him confused. Legolas gasped as the searing hot pain grazed his mind. It was like a burst of fiery fire in his head! Something was trying to draw him deeper in the forest. Yet Elladan, the Sindarin elf was unaffected. Legolas felt like he was slowly losing control of his actions.

“Legolas, what is it?” he asked, worried.

“Go- back!” gasped Legolas, still clutching his head in pain. “Can’t hold on any longer!”

“I- I- don’t under---” Elladan winced as a sharp, searing pain gripped his brain--- Suddenly, it stopped! The pain went away as quickly as it came. But his companion, Legolas was still in much discomfort.

“We must turn back!” Elladan ordered quickly as soon as the pain faded.

But Legolas wasn’t listening. He simply sat on his horse, clutching his head in pain. Elladan grabbed both reins.

“Noro lim! Noro lim! Yrch!” he pushed both horses.

They were being pursued! Elladan felt his heart fill with hatred as the elven ears picked up the sound of orcs chasing after them. Keep going! he told himself, They are gaining on us! He glanced at his friend. Legolas was rendered helpless in pain. He saw the path ahead of them. Just as he burst out of the woods, the orcs leaped at the two elves.

Quickly unsheathing his sword, Elladan slew the orc nearest him. He felt a sudden rush of adrenaline--- the same feeling he always shared with his brother after rescuing their mother from these horrid creatures. The sons of Elrond fought orcs with intensity like possessed demons. Elladan looked down at his left hand. There was a band… his mother’s golden ring. He shook himself out of his stupor.

As Elladan defended both of them, Legolas was slowly returning to his senses. The pain and the fire were at last fading. Soon, he gained control once again.

Drawing his bow, Legolas drew an arrow. Cleverly piercing the orc a few feet in front of him with the arrow, he then used the same arrow to shoot another orc. There were about 20 orcs in total. In a few minutes time, they all fell down defeated.

“Aughhh!” Legolas gave a battle cry as he pulled the sword out of the orc he had just pierced.

The creature gaggled… and then laughed.

Elladan furiously came forth and was prepared to decapitate the wounded orc. But Legolas put a hand up to stop him. He seized the neck of the orc.

“Speak now and I will ease your passing!” ordered Legolas.

The orc gaggled and chuckled. “He is coming,” the creature croaked. “And he hates elves! Ha, ha---”

It choked and then laid motionless on the path.

Legolas frowned, “What---”

“We must leave,” Elladan said shortly. “At once!”

“Yes,” Legolas finally said as they galloped off. “I sense great evil--- it is near us! Let us put as much distance in between. Noro lim! Ride on!”

“Let us take our scouting south!” declared Elladan.

The further they rode, the less prominent the evil. But neither one would forget what happened that night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the elves of Imladris bid farewell to their guests. Thranduil of Mirkwood departed with the woodland elves.

“Good-bye, Arwen!” grinned Elrohir. “We will meet again, very soon.”

“Good-bye, Daeradar, Daernaneth,” Elrohir exchanged farewells with his grandparents. The Lord and Lady of Lorien were returning to their realms.

“Namarie,” Galadriel said, briefly taking Elrohir’s hand. She bent down and spoke to him in a low voice.

“May your promises always remain unbroken. What we have once enjoyed we can never lose. All that we love deeply becomes a part of us.”

Then, the delegate of Lorien departed.

Elrohir shook his head. Daernaneth always speaks in riddles. ‘May your promises always remain unbroken.’ He suddenly looked down at his hands; the promise rings. One was from Elanor, the promise of always waiting for her. The other one… was from his father. It was a silver ring with ‘Elrohir’ engraved in Elvish. Elrond had given one to each of his sons as a promise to Imladris, to him, most importantly, representing them as his sons.

A few days later…

Elrohir walked through the Last Homely House absentmindedly. He ended up in front of his father’s study. He knocked.

“Enter,” replied Elrond.

Elrohir walked in and saw his father in company of Glorfindel.

“Is there something you want, my son?” asked Elrond.

“Adar, I was wondering if I may go to Moria?”

“Moria?” asked Elrond, clearly confused. “Whatever for?”

“I heard about what happened,” explained Elrohir. “I thought with the hostile relationships between elves and dwarves, I could go with or without company to smooth some things over. After all, Adar, they know me well and I think they trust me.”

“If you heard what happened, then you must know that I cannot allow you to go to Moria.”

“But Adar,” protested Elrohir. “I can handle myself! If I’m careful, no ill fates will befall me! I don’t see a reason why not!”

“And have you heard about the Balrog? About how the two soldiers who perished?” snapped Elrond. “You may be able to handle dangers but a Balrog is beyond your comprehension.”

“I thought I said, ‘Speak to dwarves’, not a Balrog!” Elrohir shot back in frustration. “I will discuss things with the dwarves and go no where near the creature!”

“I am not allowing this,” Elrond said, flatly. “Elrohir, you cannot leave Imladris to go to Moria and that is final!”

But Elrohir was taken over by reckless rage.

“If it were Elladan, you would go along with the suggestion!” he yelled hotly. “I can take care of myself just as well as he can!”

“He is older,” Elrond said flatly. “Do not bother arguing.”

“Older by 5 minutes!” Elrohir threw his hands up into the air. “When has he ever bested me in competition?! We were always equal and we’ve gone on all the missions together! Whatever he can handle, I am certain I can too! I plan to go to Moria.”

“You will not,” Elrond folded his arms angrily. “As the Lord of Imladris, that is an order.”

“When has that ever stopped me?”

“You wish to defy?” Elrohir was not sure of the tone of his father’s voice. It was deadly quiet.

“Ahem…”

They had both forgotten that Glorfindel was in the room.

“Naneth would be more reasonable,” Elrohir continued. “She listened to my side of the story all the time! At least she had faith in me!”

“Uh… Peredhel?” Again, Glorfindel was ignored.

“Celebrian would not want you to get killed!” Elrond snapped back. “If she were here, she would hope for your safety! She would wish for you to remain alive! Celebrian wants---”

What Elrohir said next, he regretted the moment the words came tumbling out.

“Thanks to you, we don’t know what she wants!”

The room was so quiet you could hear the intakes of breaths.

Oh no, why did I have to say that?

Elrond marched over the room in seconds and stood before his youngest son. Elrohir couldn’t meet his father’s eyes. He was filled with a sense of dread. Slowly, he stared at his father. Elrond leered down upon the younger elf, who flinched. He had never seen his father this angry. His father’s eyes were cold and his body stiff. He was standing so close to Elrohir… For a fleeting moment, Elrohir thought his father was going to hit him. But no, Elrond would never raise a hand on one of his children--- and he didn’t.

Glorfindel shifted uneasily as the two elves stood there for quite some time. Finally, Elrond spoke.

His voice was so cold, “Get out.”

Elrohir was out of the room before you could blink. No one had ever seen Elrond that angry at a family member. Elrohir raced through the corridors of the Last Homely House, tears in his eyes. He knocked into people and they gaped at him, running like the wind. I don’t care, he thought as he ran down the steps and charged into the dark night. I cannot stay here any longer!

Meanwhile, inside the Last Homely House, the people were murmuring. They had heard the shouting and they saw their prince run out of the house. Most couldn’t even remember the last time there was an episode like this involving Lord Elrond.

“Peredhel?”

Elrond huffily sat down in his chair.

“Peredhel!” Glorfindel repeated, more insistent this time.

“What?!”

“I do not understand why you are snapping at me,” Glorfindel said crossly, folding his arms. “If I may say so, Peredhel, that did not go very well. Are you listening to me?”

“What is it?” Elrond said again, feeling impatient.

“Come, Elrond, mellon-nin!” Glorfindel threw his hands in the air. “I think perhaps you should speak to your son. Soon, before situations get worse. Maybe you should have listened to him a little more. Elrohir is for the most part a sensible and valiant lad. Have more patience, Peredhel, have a little more faith!”

“I won’t deny that Elrohir was wrong and imprudent in some of his comments,” continued Glorfindel. “Though I’m sure it would have helped if you just listened and reasoned peacefully."

“Glorfindel, are you saying that as a ruler, I was too harsh to ensure safety on one of my people?” Elrond asked, coldly.

“No,” Glorfindel replied flatly. “I am saying, that as a father, you also have a responsibility over the well-being of your son, not only his safety.”

Elrond sighed. In a pained voice, he said, “He said Celebrian’s departure was my--- He blamed me for not sending---”

“Elrohir spoke in anger and frustration,” Glorfindel cut his friend off sharply. “He did not mean it and I saw at once that he regretted it. Elrohir rarely loses control and says things he ends up regretting. Therefore, I do believe he owes you an apology. All I am asking is that you speak to him, calmly and no shouting. Do it tomorrow morning, before the departure of the Imladris Guard.”

“Glorfindel? Do you believe he can do it?” asked Elrond after a long hesitation.

“I have no doubt he can,” replied the golden-haired elf. “No, I do not think he should go to Moria--- but he has gone on many journeys and has handled about everything Elladan has. He has proved his courage and heart beyond expectations. Elrohir can accomplish great things, as can his older brother. You forget, Peredhel, that I raised both of them with you and Celebrian. They are family to me.”

“Glorfindel, did you fear for yourself when you faced the Balrog?” Elrond asked the peculiar question.

Glorfindel was silent, then… “Very afraid, in more ways than one…”

There was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?”

“Elladan and Legolas.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in the wild, earlier…

They rode silently for quite some time. Finally, Legolas spoke what both had been thinking for a while now.

“By Valar! I don’t understand.”

“Neither do I.”

Legolas looked flustered. “What did the orc mean by, ‘He is coming. And he hates elves!’? Who is coming? What were those orcs doing in the forest? What was the evil we sensed? Why was I suddenly in immense pain and felt like my head was going to burst all of a sudden? Why did it feel like someone lit a fire in my brain?”

He paused, “And why was I so much more affected than you? I was literally searing with pain and had gone out of control of my body, while you felt only a flicker before it subdued?”

“I’m afraid I can’t answer any of your questions, mellon-nin,” shrugged Elladan. “I am just as confused. We best be heading home. We need to tell my father immediately, perhaps he can answer some questions for us.”

“Elladan, it was frightening,” Legolas frowned. “I lost control of my mind and my actions! Yet the culprit was not near me--- we did not see him. The pain was like- like 100 knives of fire stabbing at your mind all at once. It was horrid! Even now, I still feel the aftershocks though the pain has faded. But you say that it didn’t affect you.”

“No it didn’t. And I am just as confused. You say it was extremely painful and it even controlled you. I just felt a sharp flicker of pain in my mind but it disappeared very quickly. I sensed the evil but it had no grip on my mind.”

“The faster we get to Imladris, the better,” muttered Legolas. “Lord Elrond must know something. Let us be swift!”

Hours later, they entered the valley. Leaving their horses at the stables, the two scouts hurried towards the Last Homely House. Elladan knocked on his father’s study door.

“Who is it?”

“Elladan and Legolas,” he replied.

“Father,” began Elladan, “we have a lot to tell you…” He and Legolas launched into the story.

Later…

“Father?” asked Elladan. “Can you tell us anything about what we discovered?”

“No, I’m sorry, ion-nin,” Elrond sighed. “I do not know yet. I have an idea, but I cannot be sure. Glorfindel?”

“Yes, I am thinking about that also,” confirmed Glorfindel. “But I have no guarantee. It is simply an instinct.”

“Thank you, Elladan, Legolas,” said Elrond. “Your news is disturbing. When I have more news, I will tell you. Perhaps you should both retire for the evening.”

“Goodnight, my lord.”

“Goodnight, Father. I think I will go to find Elrohir.” His father had flinched at the mention of Elrohir, Elladan noted to himself, confused.

As they left the room, they caught a piece of conversation.

“Peredhel, you do not think---!”

“It is precisely what I think, the one we escaped from---”

“Not- him!”

Legolas yawned, “Goodnight, Elrohir, a good night’s sleep is on schedule for me.”

Elladan was just about to head for his room when he passed a window. A figure was moving towards the stables. It was Elrohir! Forgetting about his plan to rest, Elladan sprinted outside, heading for the stables.

“Elrohir!” he cried. “You’ll never believe what---”

Elladan stopped. Elrohir's eyes were bright and his face was angry. He was also armed to the last knife.

“What’s going on?” the older twin finally asked.

“Leave me alone!” snapped Elrohir. “I am leaving!”

“Leaving? Praise Iluvatar! What has happened?” Elladan asked, confused.

“Why don't you ask our father?!"

“Fine, ’Ro. Then where are you going?”

Elrohir’s nose flared. “I planned for Moria, for peacemaking. But our father apparently doesn’t not have a very high opinion of me!”  
“He refused to let you go to Moria? So you’re disobeying him?” Elladan was slightly amazed. Elrohir rarely did anything against their father’s wishes.

Elrohir did not answer and simply led the horse away. He brushed past Elladan.

“I will be fine,” Elrohir said, walking away from Elladan. Elladan was left there, stunned for quite some time.

He didn’t know whether to simply let Elrohir go or not. His rational little brother was rarely brash or that decisive. Usually, it would be best to let Elrohir do what he wants at that stage. But…

The promise ring, remembered Elladan.

~*~*~Memory~*~*~

"Elladan?"

"Mother?"

Celebrian cautiously walked into the room, over to her son. She sat down next to him.

"You are wearing my ring," she gestured vaguely to Elladan's hand, which bore a golden ring with a crown engraved on it. "How long has it been?"

"I never take it off, Mother," Elladan said softly. "I've been wearing it since you gave it to me, the year Elrohir and I turned 100."

"An important age," agreed Celebrian.

She hesitated. "Elladan," she began, "I came here to talk about the family. I am leaving tomorrow and…" She trailed off.

"I wish you would not depart over sea," admitted Elladan. "But I think I understand."

"Yes, Elladan," she replied. "You are my eldest child and I have seen your strength. I am certain that you can handle any bump along the road. But please look after the others for me… I have explained to them many times of my decision but it is not an easy thing to accept."

"Father will be heart-broken," said Elladan.

"They will feel as if a part of them was taken away," Celebrian looked at Elladan. "And I do feel for them! Your father, Elrohir, and Arwen will not understand--- at least not in the beginning. I hope you will always be there for them."

"I will, Mother."

"Time heals all wounds. Bear with them and give them time."

"But some pains never fade," whispered Elladan, blinking back tears. "Some people will never be forgotten. I will miss you too, Mother."

"I know," Celebrian wrapped an arm around her son. "I shall miss you all very deeply. But it is not as if we will never see each other again! In the end, we be together."

All was still at that point. The stars were shining from the dark, night sky. Lights fell down upon the valley of Imladris. Yet all this beauty could not convince Celebrian to stay. She was leaving all of this behind, tomorrow.

"Take care of your brother," Celebrian finally said. "Elrohir's task on middle-earth is not yet finished."

"I know."

Then she took Elladan's hands in hers. She fingered the golden ring, gently twisting it. Their eyes met.

"Whatever lies ahead, you will pull through. Should hope remain through difficult times, then the family must hold strong, together. Look after them, Elladan."

"I promise," said Elladan, embracing his mother. "I love you, Nana."

Through the window, Elladan thought he saw the stars twinkle at him. She is right, he thought. Whatever lies ahead, we will conquer and prevail. We always have.

~*~*~End Memory~*~*~

I love you, Nana… Pull through--- together--- together--- together---… I promise--- I promise--- promise--- promise---promise…

Elladan blinked. He hesistated for only a split second before rushing off with a horse from the stable. He quickly caught up to Elrohir, who was saddling his horse, packed and ready to leave. Elladan ran up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Elrohir asked, grumpily. "I told you I'm leaving. Father couldn't stop me, and you certainly can't."

"And I certainly won't try," Elladan replied evenly. "That is why I am going with you."

"You are not!" protested Elrohir, impatient. "I wish to go alone."

"That's too bad for you," said Elladan, not giving up. "Because I am going anyway. Whether you like it or not, little brother."

Elrohir glared at him. He finished saddling his horse, not speaking to Elladan, who did not attempt a conversation either. Elladan was usually more stubborn than he was and was often so insistent that reasoning was out of the question.

"Father will be angry," Elrohir told him.

"He will not," countered Elladan, smiling. "He will be happy. I am only fulfulling my duty as the older brother.

Elrohir did not reply. He glared at his brother before jumping on horseback and riding off.

"Noro lim!" he cried. Behind him, he heard Elladan riding after him.

They rode in silence for a few minutes.

"I don't need you to protect me!" Elrohir snapped, exasperated. "I can take care of myself just fine!"

"I made a promise," retorted Elladan. "I wish to keep my promises."

"You made no such promise to me!"

Elladan looked at his brother, annoyed. "Whoever said it was you I made the promise to?"

The lights of Imladris faded away. The twins rode on. When he was sure his brother could not see his face, Elrohir gave a small smile. He would never admit it, but he was almost grateful that his brother chose to come along.

"So, uh… where are we going?" asked Elladan.

"Lorien," Elrohir replied shortly.

"I thought you planned to go to Moria?" Elladan asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you wished to speak to a Balrog."

"Nay, brother!" laughed Elrohir. "I wish to see no Balrog…"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glorfindel of Imladris returned to his quarters after watching the Peredhil brothers leave the valley under the stars. He sighed. Elladan had made a good choice to follow his brother but Glorfindel felt uneasy about Elrohir's desire to leave.

Under such tidings, he thought, remembering the news Elladan and Legolas had brought. Though the golden-haired elf told him not to jump to conclusions, he was almost positive of the culprit behind it. Alas, let me be wrong!

Glorfindel cared about the sons of Elrond almost as much as Elrond did himself. He had helped raised them and they were almost his own sons. He always wanted to spare them as much pain as he could. But people grow up and eventually had to face the world themselves.

He bit his lip. Glorfindel remembered how sympathetic and kind the twins always were. They always had good intentions, for everyone.

~*~*~Memory~*~*~

The twins were only ten years old, still young children by elven-standards. They were also curious and could ask questions for hours.

"Glorfy!" Elladan cried happily when he spotted Glorfindel sitting in a chair. He opened his arms for a hug and Glorfindel picked him up.

"Hello, Elladan, Elrohir," he greeted. "How are you on this fine day?"

"Great!" giggled Elrohir, bouncing on Glorfindel's lap. "We were learning archery from Ada!"

"Um, Glorfy?"

"Yes, Elladan?"

"We have a question."

"Is it about that pretty she-elfling you are so fond of?" teased Glorfindel. "Oh, what's her name? Elcina? --- No. Oh yes, Alcarin!"

The twins exchanged glances and giggled, Elladan blushing slightly.

"We wanted to know," began Elladan, "if fighting a Balrog is scary!"

Glorfindel froze. In his mind, he was reliving a not so pleasant memory.

"Glorfy?" Elrohir's voice brought him back to reality.

"Glorfy, we know you've fought a Balrog before so we know you're the best person to ask!" Elladan said enthusiastically, his eyes twinkling with innocence.

"Well, perhaps I should tell a story…" Glorfindel began, pulling the twins onto his lap.

The twins' eyes grew wider as Glorfindel lauched into the story of his fight with the Balrog.

"I fell down the side of the mountain, along with the Balrog. And there… I died. The eagle, Thorondor carried my body away and buried it. My spirit fled to the Hall of Mandos…" finished Glorfindel.

Elladan and Elrohir hugged him tightly, looking at Glorfindel with awe.

"Glorfy?"

"Yes, Elladan?"

"You died…" he said doubtfully. "But you are right here in front of us!"

"My spirit did indeed go to the Hall of Mandos," Glorfindel sighed. "I was given a choice and I chose to return to middle-earth. Therefore, I was sent back."

"Were you scared when you were with the Balrog?" persisted Elladan.

"Very," confirmed Glorfindel. "You know, being afraid sometimes is normal, but being brave is hard. It takes a lot of spirit!"

"Glorfy?"

"Yes, Elrohir?"

Elrohir regarded him solemnly. "I am glad you were sent back."

"Me too," said Elladan, nodding his head.

Glorfindel regarded the young elflings. He felt rushes of emotion befall him before one surfaced; it was gratitude for the young twins. Me too, he thought, me too.

"Glorfy, will we ever have to fight Balrogs and bad people like you and Ada did?" asked Elladan.

Glorfindel didn't know what to say.

"I don't know," he finally said truthfully. "But we all hope you two will never have to face such evil."

"Ada fought battles," said Elrohir.

"Yes," replied Glorfindel. "And he would do anything to protect you."

"And Nana?" inquired Elrohir.

"And your nana."

The twins were just leaving the room when Elladan turned at the doorway to face Glorfindel.

"Glorfy, you won't leave us and go to the Hall of Mandos any time soon, will you?" Elladan asked worriedly.

"I certainly don't intend to," winked Glorfindel.

"I hope you never leave us," shuddered Elrohir.

Glorfindel sighed when the twins left, wondering to himself, When and why have I become so attached to them?

Outside in the corridor, he heard a fading voice--- either Elladan or Elrohir--- say, "When I grow up, I want to be brave and win battles just like Glorfy and Ada!"

And perhaps you will, thought Glorfindel, looking outside.

~*~*~*~*~*~

So many years later, things had changed--- yet also remaining the same. Some things will stay the same forever, like the feelings among family and friends.

May the Valar protect them, thought Glorfindel, walking away from the window.

Suddenly the door burst open and a very distraught elf burst in, still trying to catch his breath. His hair was dishevelled and he looked very urgent.

"Lord Glorfindel," he gasped. "News has arrived from Lorien. Lord Elrond wishes to see you in his study, immediately!"

End of Chapter 3. To Be Continued…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I have a question: Does anyone have a favourite out of the sons of Elrond? Do you like one of the twins more than the other in particular? I can't decide! I love both of them! I think Elladan's personality more matches mine but that does not mean I like him better. Ooh, and I adore Elrond. J Can you tell that I am also very fond of Glorfindel? I love that golden-haired Vanyar elf! It hurts me to think about him being smoted by a disgusting Balrog! L I love Glorfy… JJJ

IMPORTANT: WHO CAN GUESS WHY LEGOLAS WAS SO MUCH MORE AFFECTED BY THE EVIL THAN ELLADAN?

(Bonus points up for grabs!)

Feedback, constructive criticism, and ideas are welcome! You are also welcome to point out any obvious or overlooked mistakes! Thanks a bunch!

Coming Up Next: Unsettling News: The journey to Lorien… As Elladan and Elrohir are making their way to Lorien, the Imladris Guard catches up to them and delivers bad news. And finally, we shall know about the NEW EVIL!!! *wink* So what is this horrible evil they keep sensing?

Sindarin/Quenya-->English

Noro Lim!--->Ride On!

Namarie--->Farewell

Naneth/Nana--->Mother/Mom

Chapters Guide:

Chapter 1: The Winter Festival

Chapter 2: About Warriors And A Warrioress

Chapter 3: The Promise Rings

Chapter 4: Unsettling News

Chapter 5: Arrival In Lorien

Chapter 6: A Narrow Escape

Chapter 7: The Things That Change

Chapter 8: I'll Always Be There For You

Chapter 9: Fatherly Advice And A New Mission

Chapter 10: Arrival In Mirkwood

Chapter 11: He Did It! It Was His Fault!

Chapter 12: Peredhil

Chapter 13: Elladan's Loyalty

Chapter 14: Every Day I Think Of Home

Chapter 15: Elladan Speaks, Elrond Ponders

Chapter 16: Speaking To The Red-Eyes

Chapter 17: A Battle At The Home Front

Chapter 18: The Return Of Elrohir

Chapter 19: A Sacrifice

Chapter 20: The Twins Connection

Chapter 21: Dreaming Celebrian

Chapter 22: These Red Eyes

Chapter 23: The Greatest Weapon You'll Ever Have

Chapter 24: Arrival In Imladris

Chapter 25: What It Means To Be Family

Chapter 26: The Next Winter Festival

Epilogue: A New Day Has Come

Feel free to try and guess the chapters from the titles! Note that this is not definite. More chapters may be added and titles may be changed. I'd just like everyone to know that I have a definite plan and layout.

THE FINAL CHAPTER and EPILOGUE have already been written. But I've hidden it in a CAVE, behind LOCKED DOORS, and guarded by DWARVES with AXES!


	4. Unsettling News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seize the present day, trusting the morrow as little as may be." Summary: Late third age, several hundred years before the War of the Ring, a strange evil rises, threatening the race of elves. There are only a few who could resist the mind control power of this malicous evil. *No slash*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fan fiction and if you spot any time, fact or event mistakes/differences, it means I have manipulated it to flow with my story. I will try to stay true to events and characters but I have taken liberty with them in certain places. I apologize for any grammar/Sindarin/spelling mistakes--- I am only human. :) Saying this, reviews are of course most welcome! So is constructive criticism. The setting is roughly many years after the departure of Celebrian but many years before the arrival of Aragorn. Enjoy the story.

"Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero.” (Seize the present day, trusting the morrow as little as may be.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize--- It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien or New Line Cinema.

Author's Note: This is fan fiction and if you spot any time, fact or event mistakes/differences, it means I have manipulated it to flow with my story. I will try to stay true to events and characters but I have taken liberty with them in certain places. I apologize for any grammar/Sindarin/spelling mistakes--- I am only human. :) Saying this, reviews are of course most welcome! So is constructive criticism. The setting is roughly many years after the departure of Celebrian but many years before the arrival of Aragorn. Enjoy the story.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Unsettling News  
"Sorrow comes to all… Perfect relief is not possible, except with time. You cannot now realize that you will ever feel better and yet, you are sure to be happy again." -Abraham Lincoln

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talk about weird!" muttered Elrohir after hearing Elladan's scouting report. He slowed down.

"Elrohir?"

Elrohir came to a halt and dismounted.

"We're setting camp," was his reply.

Elladan raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wished to get out of Imladris as quickly as possible. You rode as if Sauron himself was chasing you!"

"I am out of Imladris," Elrohir replied calmly. "That is all I wanted. Now, come on! Let's set up camp. Since you've been travelling earlier, I shall take the first watch."

Elladan, though he hid it well, was exhausted and was grateful to sleep and get some rest. He fell asleep quickly. Elrohir sat by the fire, looking out into the distance. He couldn't explain it, but… something didn't feel right.

The shadows are longer and darker, he thought ominously. When the time for his watch ended, he did not wake Elladan. Elrohir continued feeling uneasy until at last the sun rose from the east, shining out rays of light. The sun rose higher while Elrohir sat motionlessly. Soon, it was almost midday. Elrohir looked around him. Nothing, he thought. All is peaceful.

But in the distance… A group of riders! They were too far for Elrohir to tell enemy from friend. He could see they bore flags with them. It was also a rather large group.

"Elladan!" he hissed. Elladan woke immediately, blinking slightly at the bright light.

"'Ro!" he said indignantly. "You didn't wake me for my watch! Did you stay up all night? 'Ro, it's nearly midday!"

"There's no time to talk," Elrohir said urgently. "I see riders in the distance."

Elladan quickly got up. "Let's hide behind the trees and see who it is."

The large group of riders approached. They could almost see their flags…

"Nevermind," Elladan nearly laughed out loud in relief. "I see the Imladris flags!"

"And Glorfindel's hair," added Elrohir and they both sniggered. Glorfindel, the leader of the Imladris guard had golden hair that gleamed in sunlight--- simply cannot be missed.

The twins purposely stood in their path, waiting for them to approach.

"Elladan, Elrohir," greeted Glorfindel, and signalled a halt. "We only hoped you had not gone too far. Were you that eager to begin the mission?"

Elrohir mutter something incoherent, staring at his feet.

"No matter," said Glorfindel. "If you are ready, we would ask you to set out with the rest of us."

Elladan and Elrohir packed and mounted their horses quickly, riding out with the group. Elladan spotted Brilthor and Legolas.

Before they could begin their conversation, they were interrupted by a sneering voice.

"Not following orders?" Celebros looked slightly bothered. "And yet Glorfindel does nothing to you two spoiled brats of Elrond!"

"Good one, Bros," Rastaban grinned, folding his arms.

"Bugger off," ordered Legolas, annoyed. He nudged Elladan to stop him from exploding right there and right then at the two cronies.

"Watch who you are ordering around, Silvan elf," an ugly look crossed Rastaban faced when he said "Silvan".

Legolas rolled his eyes. Brilthor cut in.

"Look," he said, evidently annoyed. "Either leave us alone or go back to Imladris and have a snog session with Alcarin."

Rastaban was about to retort when Glorfindel shot him a nasty look. The group shot him a grateful look.

"Morning, mellon-nin," Elladan said to Brilthor. "Had a good night's rest?"

Brilthor regarded the twins warily and sighed. "The dreams came again."

Legolas looked thoroughly confused.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other. They knew exactly what Brilthor spoke of. The twins, Brilthor, Falasir, and another elf named Aikasse were best friends. Aikasse was the older brother of Alcarin. Brilthor was closest to Aikasse. Present day, Elladan, Elrohir, Brilthor, and Falasir are still best friends. When they were a few hundred years old, still beginners in the warrior rankings, Aikasse set out for a scouting trip in the wild. Apparently, he was attacked. Though no one is sure, it was almost certain that Aikasse did not make it alive. A body was never found and Aikasse was never seen again. The four friends took the news badly, Brilthor especially.

For a long time, Brilthor would not accept that Aikasse was dead. He was convinced that he was simply lost someone in the wild, as unlikely that scenario may seem. Then, Brilthor began having dreams--- dreams about Aikasse, when he would actually speak to him in the dream. From what the twins were told, Brilthor had these dreams very frequently, almost every night.

"Brilthor," Elrohir said gently, "do you remember what Aikasse said to you in those dreams?"

Brilthor shook his head. "I never remember them, at least not word for word. We just… talk. I can't even remember what we talked about! But I see him all the time, he's just there, and looking alive too!" Brilthor was evidently frustrated.

"Does he tell you anything? Do you remember anything at all?" Elladan asked.

"You know what? I don't think he can tell me anything, even if he wanted to."

"What do you mean?" asked Elladan.

"It's so strange," frowned Brilthor. "I see Aikasse--- it's him, but he looks different, changed. He tries to tell me something important. But he can't. It is like there is a spell preventing him from telling me."

The twins pondered at this. Elven dreams were usually very realistic and sometimes can even turn out to be premonitions. Could it be possible that Brilthor could speak to the dead?

"I suppose it has to do with his encounter with the Red-Eye," muttered Brilthor angrily.

"What?" the twins asked in unison.

Brilthor hit his head. "Sorry! I forgot you weren't told. You better ask Glorfindel to explain to you why we are in such a rush to get to Lorien and why the Guard is so large."

Glorfindel heard him and rode beside them.

"Yes, Elladan, Elrohir," he said, seriously. "We bring unsettling news."

Elladan and Elrohir were silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Elladan, we have figured out the evil you and Legolas sensed," Glorfindel continued, looking at Legolas. "We have encountered it before, albeit briefly. I am positive it has even been mentioned to you, though most likely not in full detail. Have you ever heard of the Red-Eye or the name, Antares?"

The pair exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"It is what befell your friend, Aikasse, over a thousand years ago," explained Glorfindel.

"But--- I thought---" sputtered Elladan.

"Yes Elladan, he died when returning from his scouting trip when he encountered an unexpected enemy, Antares. Antares tried to use his powers on Aikasse but for some inexplicable reason, it backfired! Aikasse fought his power and resisted. Antares lost his powers and was weakened and unfortunately, Aikasse died in the effort."

"Powers?" asked Elrohir, amazed.

"Yes," Legolas cut in. "When Elladan and I were in the forest, we sensed him. I felt a painful fire take control of my mind. I felt excruciating pain and a sudden will to go in the direction of Antares. That is his power! When he is near, you feel the pain and he has you partially under his control already. And he was not extremely close to us, he wasn't even in our sight, and yet we felt the terror of his power."

The twins were wide-eyed.

"This evil--- Antares," said Elrohir, "why is he called the Red-Eye?"

This time, Glorfindel answered. "When he is close, he tries to draw you to him. If you look into his eyes, he puts you completely into his control--- has absolute power over your mind and actions. The last thing you see before falling to his power are his glowing red eyes. Antares can cause pain in any living creature by simply touching them."

This news was appalling.

"Can he control all living things too?" asked Elrohir.

"No," the golden-haired elf replied. "His absolute control over the mind only applies for elves and men. For example, a dwarf may sense his evil and slightly feel the fire but Antares cannot control them if they look at him in the eye."

"But Aikasse," Elladan said, looking at Brilthor. "He--- he was different!"

"Indeed he was," agreed Glorfindel. "And even now, we are not sure why. Perhaps this is one of the everlasting mysteries of middle-earth."

"There were only two people," he began slowly, "who witnessed what happened between Aikasse and Antares…"

~*~*~Memory~*~*~

Aikasse let out a sigh of relief. Imladris was in sight. His journey had been uneventful but all the same, he was happy to go home. It was unsettling for him how he constantly felt dread and evil tailing him. He wished he had Brilthor on the scouting trip with him. It would be so much more enlightening and cheerful had his friend been present.

"Noro lim!" he cried, urging his horse on through the road surrounded by trees. He was approaching Imladris fast.

What--- he thought as a sharp pain ran through his brain. Aikasse had a feeling he was being followed.

Gasping through his pain, he veered his horse off the straight path and raced into the forest. He could hear a separate pair of horse hooves gaining on him. The pain was almost becoming unbearable! Hold on! he thought as he broke into a clearing.

"Aaaaughh!" Aikasse gave an anguished cry as he fell off his horse in pain.

Outside the forest, two elf-lords heard his cry…

"Glorfindel?"

"I heard it, Elrond."

"It is an elf! We must help him!" Elrond cried as he dashed into the forest, towards the sound with Glorfindel hot on his heels.

Elrond could see a clearing in front of him, a feeling of dread washed over him. There is great evil here, he sensed. Cautiously, he peered around the tree. Before he could take in the scene, he felt Glorfindel colapse to his knees beside him. Glorfindel bit his lips, clutching his head in great pain.

"Glor…?" Elrond asked, slightly aghast.

"It… it hurts," Glorfindel managed to get out.

With one hand on Glorfindel's stiff shoulders, he looked out at the clearing. Elrond winced as a spark of pain hit him, but it disappeared immediately.

"No…" he whispered when he saw young Aikasse on his knees before the evil, human-like creature… Antares.

Aikasse was clearly overwhelmed in pain.

"We must help him," rasped Glorfindel, attempting to get up.

"No," Elrond commanded firmly. "All that will happen is two elves falling under his spell. Do not move, Glorfindel!"  
"It is drawing me…" Glorfindel gasped painfully.

"Get up, elf," Antares kicked his victim with his boot. "Useless creature!"

Aikasse curled up in pain, resisting the urge to look into Antares's eyes. NO, he told himself firmly. Just give in, another voice commanded inside his head. Look into his eyes… yes… elf, look into his eyes… That's it… Aikasse gritted his teeth in pain, NO! The pain got worse, the irresistable urge got stronger. He could no longer resist.

Ever so slowly, his head jerked and his eyes met the red ones of Antares. His enemy wrapped his mind around Aikasse's very own. The two minds were combined as one… impossible to separate.

"You serve Antares," the creature commanded coldly.

"Yes," replied Aikasse in a dead tone.

No! NO! his mind told him. Aikasse could still think independently. But his voice and body would not obey him. Stop. Stop! STOP!

"STOP!" Aikasse yelled out, shocking himself. Elrond nearly jumped out of his skin, even Glorfindel was surprised through his pain.

"What?" Antares was surprised. Then unexpectedly, he dropped to his knees. He shrieked of pain.

"NO!" Antares yelled. "STUPID ELF! Useless, HATEFUL, elf! You--- YOU SPITEFUL THING--- NO!"

Aikasse could feel Antares desperately trying to loosen his grasp on his mind. But Aikasse wouldn't let go. Now, he was grasping Antares's mind. Suddenly, his mind exploded with pain. It was pain beyond anything for Aikasse. Pain beyond screaming, beyond writhing in pain… in that moment, he just wanted to make it end… just die. And then, he blanked out.

Elrond and Glorfindel saw Aikasse fall to the ground, lying there motionlessly.

Antares was writhing in pain, holding his head. He thrashed around desperately!

"IT CANNOT BE!" he wailed hysterically. "USELESS, DISGUSTING ELF! WORSE THAN MORTALS!"

His body stiffened and then colapsed to the ground. He laid down beside Aikasse. The moment the evil, human-like creature hit the ground, Glorfindel felt his immense pain lift and he felt joyfully free.

The two witnesses dashed out from their hiding place.

"No, please don't be dead," Elrond murmured, almost begging-like as he kneeled down beside Aikasse. Then, came the answer he dreaded.

"There is no pulse, Glor," Elrond gulped as his stomach sank.

"No pulse here with Antares either," Glorfindel replied, wiping his hands on his tunic after touching Antares. He felt as if he touched something worse than slime.

"What he did was valiant," Elrond gestured sadly to the motionless body of Aikasse.

Glorfindel was about to reply when his pointy ears twitched.

"Yrch!" he cried in Sindarin.

Quickly, he and Elrond ran out of the clearing and into the foresta again. They scrambled up the branches and hid themselves within the green leaves. They sat quietly as a band of orcs moved swiftly past them.

Orcs, so close to Imladris, thought Elrond.

"They are heading away from the valley," Glorfindel said in the softest whisper, as if reading Elrond's thoughts.

As the scampering of the orcs faded away, Elrond and Glorfindel knew it was safe to move again. They quickly jumped from the tree and ran into the clearing once more. When they arrived, Glorfindel felt a mad desire to laugh hysterically. The two bodies had disappeared.

Elrond frowned, "Do you think the orcs took the bodies?"

Glorfindel shook his head. "They wouldn't," he frowned. "What use would they have for dead bodies? It is not their style."

They stood there for quite some time until Elrond finally vocalized their concern.

"Where could they have gone?"

~*~*~End Memory~*~*~

"How?" Elrohir finally sputtered. "Aikasse… how did he…?"

"Believe me, Elrohir," sighed Glorfindel, "if I could tell you, I would. The problem is, no one understands. Not even your father, Elrond." Glorfindel noticed how Elrohir stiffened at the mention of Elrond. The golden-haired elf frowned slightly.

"You said the bodies were gone," Elladan pointed out. "Why would the orcs take the bodies with them?"

"That's right," added Legolas. "Orcs have no use for dead people."

"The thing is," Glorfindel pondered, "Lord Elrond and I don't think the orcs took them at all."

"This whole thing is strange and suspicious," Elrohir frowned deeply. "Maybe they were never dead and simply left!"

Glorfindel shook his head. "No, I do not think so. We checked their pulses. They were most certainly dead. Lord Elrond had tried to sense their auras--- they had already faded away. Even so, why would Aikasse run away--- in that situation and in his condition?"

"But…" Brilthor trialed off as something dawned on him. "Lord Glorfindel! Aikasse and Antares both disappeared. But Antares returned, didn't he? Even after you and Lord Elrond checked their pulses and auras. Antares is alive right now! Maybe Aikasse also came back."

Glorfindel shook his head again. "It's highly unlikely," he sighed, not wanting to get Brilthor's hopes up. "Antares's strength and power is almost beyond your understanding. And it took him over 1000 years to return to power. At first I hoped--- but it was only a fool's hope."

Brilthor glared at Glorfindel silently. "I saw him in my dreams," was all he said.

"How did Antares come to be?" Elladan broke the uneasy silence. "What race is he of?"

Glorfindel visibly stiffened. "He is believed to be an elf," he muttered.

"What?!" Elladan looked completely bewildered. "An elf?"

"No one knows his exact origin," began Glorfindel. "But his appearance… is very much like an elf. Antares has fair hair, the lighter shade like the Lorien elves, tall stature, graceful movement, prowess with weapons, and not to mention, amazing stealth! The date of his birth and his parents are unknown; he first became known in the third age. He could have been born in the first age… second age…"

"What made him hate elves and men like so?" interrupted Elrohir.

"You ask me as if I know him personally," Glorfindel said, bemused. "You best be asking him that yourself… though let's hope that never happens! Antares has already several elves from Imladris under his control and several men from Gondor and Rohan. Beware of who you trust. Elves and men are usually trusted and Antares knows this."

They rode on silently for a long time until a rider came up to them. It was a she-elf. Elrohir started and then smiled, saying nothing.

"Sir," she said to Glorfindel, "orcs spotted just ahead! What are your orders?"

"Is there any way to avoid them?" asked Glorfindel.

"No, sir," she shook her head. "Their group is too large. They will spot us if we try to hide. Your orders, sir?"

"We fight," he replied simply. Then turning to the whole group, "Have your bows ready! Orcs spotted ahead!"

"Thank you, Elanor," Glorfindel nodded to the female warrior.

"No problem, sir."

Elrohir drew his bow and notched an arrow. Then he turned to Elanor.

"This is your punishment?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Elanor was usually not an outlooker who rides around the group, straining to spot danger. She hated doing it--- a fitful punishment from Glorfindel.

"Shut up," she muttered.

"It's wonderful to see you too," Elrohir replied sarcastically while increasing the tension on his bow.

She grinned. "You got to love our reunions! Last time trapped in a cave behind a waterfall, this time in front of a band of orcs… what next? Making out on a tree in front of Antares?"

Elladan, Legolas, and Brilthor hastily turned their chuckles to hacking coughs. Even Elrohir could not contain a smile despite his pink cheeks.

"Bad mental image," he laughed. "I believe that will scare Antares away."

"Yuck! They're getting closer," commented Legolas. "I am just so disgusted every time I see these creatures."

"I wonder…" began Elanor curiously, "Do orcs ever make out or kiss?"

Elladan nearly slipped an arrow. "WHAT?!"

"I thought so," Elanor shook her head. "That would probably scare the bravest person on middle-earth away! Even thinking about it simply gives me the shudders."

Glorfindel let loose an arrow. It struck one of the front line orcs squarely between the eyes. He was followed in succession by his warriors.

Legolas strung three arrows and let them loose. It hit three orcs, all between the eyes.

"Nice, Legolas!" shouted Elladan as he unsheathed his sword. Behind him, a short dagger went flying, missing his head by inches and struck an orc in the chest. Elanor had a small smile of satisfaction on her face

"You have a formidable aim, Elanor," said Elladan, still a little annoyed at how close it was to his ear.

"Lighten up, 'Dan!" Elrohir rolled his eyes, as he cut off the head of an orc. "Elanor never misses a target."

The battle continued for quite some time and the Imladris Guard began having the edge when suddenly…

"Auughh!" an elf gave a strained cry. He was surround by five orcs and two roughly pulled him off his horse, dragging him away into the trees.

Swoosh! Elladan and Elrohir let loose an arrow at the same time. The each struck one of the orcs taking the man but three more came to drag the unfortunate elf until they disappeared into the trees.

Glorfindel rode up to them.

"All gone," reported Elanor.

"Yes, but not all slain," added Legolas. "I saw them take two elves alive with them."

"Five in total were taken," nodded Glorfindel. "I am almost positive the orcs are taking them to Antares, who will make slaves out of them."

"Is he here?" Elanor asked worriedly.

"No," Elrohir answered for her. "I am sure we would sense the evil or feel great pain if he is near."

"I would exercise extreme caution these days," warned Glorfindel.

Those were words all should have taken to heart.

Days later…

"We will travel the Caradhas," announced Glorfindel. "The Redhorn Pass!"

Glorfindel turned slightly and looked at the twins. Elrohir looked down at the ground and Elladan's eyes sparked dangerously as his mouth had drawn into a thin line. Going there would certainly spark some unpleasant memories. The Redhorn Pass was where their mother, Celebrian was waylaid by orcs.

Glorfindel was not the only one who noticed. Their friends also cheated glances at them.

Elrohir felt someone squeeze his hand. He looked up.

Elanor smiled back at her. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to.

"Elladan, are you all right?" Elrohir asked, glancing at his brother's vacant expression.

"Fine, fine," he waved a hand. "Just thinking…"

"Oh no, not just thinking about that!" Elladan laughed at Elrohir's creased brow. "I am pondering about Antares."

"What about him?" Elanor asked curiously.

"When I was near him, I wasn't affected," said Elladan. "But Legolas was. He was in severe pain and I wasn't. In Glorfindel's story about he and Father witnessing Aikasse, Father wasn't affected very much either! Glorfindel was though…"

"So…" Brilthor said, catching on. "What do you and Master Elrond have in common that Legolas and Lord Glorfindel doesn't have?"

"Precisely," Elladan pointed at Brilthor.

"Well… Legolas and Glorfindel have blonde hair but Elladan and Elrond have dark hair," Elanor pointed out.

The group laughed.

"What?" Elanor looked around innocently. "You never know! Besides, I like elves with dark hair."

"You and your father are Sindarin and the other two… aren't?" Brilthor reasoned, frowning slightly.

"That doesn't make sense," Elrohir shook his head. "Glorfindel said that several Imladris elves have fallen under Antares's spell."

"I am originally Sindarin anyway," added Legolas.

"Father and I are twins!" exclaimed Elladan. "We are also the oldest!"

"Yes… you could be right," Elrohir nodded his head slowly. "I don't see a connection but that could possibly be a reason."

The group murmured in agreement. Could the fact that Elrond and Elladan were both (the eldest) twins have an affect on Antares's power?

Elanor sighed. "I wish I had a twin to scare Antares away," she pretended to pout and wipe away tears, thus making everyone laugh again.

"Me too," Elladan winked at her. "Then I can date the other one!"

Elrohir shook his head, shaking with amusement. He rode out a little further, followed by Elanor. The Imladris Guard was now getting closer and closer to Lorien. But the scent of evil was also getting stronger.

"I have this dreaded feeling that…"

"That we are going towards danger," Elanor finished for him.

The sun was setting and shadows once again loomed ominously around them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrond Peredhel was sitting in his study, researching through his books, trying to find anything to use against Antares. But his mind could not help wandering. He thought endlessly about the confrontation with Elrohir. His youngest son was quieter than Elladan. Elrohir listened to reason and was very perspective and therefore taking his father by complete surprise with his recent outburst.

And now he is gone, Elrond thought tiredly. He did not know he had upset his son so much that he chose to leave in the middle of the night, his brother tagging along. He had planned to speak to Elrohir in the morning. Elrond hoped that with Antares roaming around, the Imladris Guard had caught up to them and kept them safe. He felt a little better knowing that Elladan had gone with him.

His study door opened.

Elrond's head snapped up from his desk. A cloaked figured strode in. The stranger was tall and wore a black outfit. He wore a hood, hiding his face.

"Who are you?" demanded Elrond as his hand seized the long elven knife concealed under his desk. Elrond did not move and surveyed the stranger closely.

The stranger did not answer.

"Speak now," Elrond said in a firm tone. "You might want to answer my question before I call for guards."

There was a long hesistation.

"My lord," the cloaked figured finally said. His voice was hoarse.

"Who are you?" Elrond narrowed his eyes. "What is your name?"

"I… cannot say," he replied, voice full of sorrow.

Elrond got up and walked to the stranger. The stranger seemed to be unarmed and so far, with no intention to kill or harm him.

"Why have you come?" This time, Elrond's voice was not stern, simply curious. "Do I know you?"

"I think you do, my lord," his voice quavered.

Then, the stranger flicked his hood back in one smooth movement. Elrond stared. He blinked but the figure still remained. He couldn't believe his eyes. Older, more tired, more solemn, but definitely the same person. The long knife he was holding fell to the floor with a clang!

" It cannot be--- You… But you… died."

"I know," the stranger cut in quickly.

"But I saw you---" Elrond put in, astounded. "How?"

"Let me tell from the beginning," the stranger said. "I never went to the Hall of Mandos. I don't even think I actually died. The events are still a blur to me. I was relieved of pain when I sank into unconsciousness. I thought I had died. But I woke up again. I woke up lying weak and injured on the plains of Rohan. My body and mind were so weak that I could not move, let alone walk."

"Then, some people found me," he continued. "They were from a nearby village. They took me to their home and they tended me. I stayed with their family and they showed me great kindness. Finally, when I had recovered enough, they asked me questions and I could not answer any of them. I did not know how speak. I remembered nothing. I couldn't give a name or a home. I could not remember my family, my friends, where I came from--- nothing. For a while, I was in a state of total panic."

The stranger looked miserable. He gulped, "What kind of adult did not know how to speak, my lord? What kind of adult did not know how to dress himself or feed himself? It was like starting over again. I was as helpless as a newborn babe. My mind was just blank!"

Elrond nodded sympathetically. "I am sorry. Please continue."

"But the family was kind to me. They took pity in me and accepted me as a member of their family. For the next few years, I was taught to speak, eat, and the basic life skills. And still, I could not remember anything. My former life was a complete blank. My foster family had seen my pointed ears and they told me I was an elf. An elf! How preposterous! I had thought. They tested to see if I had the normal elven magic."

His voice choked, "I didn't. I had the appearance of an elf, Lord Elrond, but I had lost all elven power. I had no keen eyesight or hearing. I had no more grace than a man. I could not speak elvish. The only thing that remained was my immortality. I never aged the way humans did--- but even that gift was dulled as you can see how much older I look."

He paused again. "There was one thing. I had dreams. Those dreams were so vivid and clear. In them, I was always in the forest and speaking to a young man. The young man had a fair face and kind smile. We would talk but when I would wake up, I could never remember our conversations. For some unexplained reason, I thought those dreams had a connection with my past life."

"I loved my foster family dearly and I even liked my home. I stayed with them until the last member of the family died or left."

"The price of loving mortals…" Elrond whispered and patted his shoulder. "It was not easy for you."

"It was not," confirmed the stranger. "After the only family I could remember died out, I left and began travelling all around Rohan. I would jump from household to household, helping needy families. The villages and places I went to began referring to me as the Elf-Man because of my elven origin and mortal upbringing. But seeing other families together tore me inside because no matter how hard I tried, I could not remember my own family. The memories remained lost but… the dreams continued."

"How did you get here?" asked Elrond gently. "When did you recover your lost memories?"

"They were lost for over a thousand years, my lord," he said mournfully. "Things only began coming back a few months ago… around when Antares returned to power. One day, I was tending a child with a broken leg in the village I was staying in. Before I left, she called out, 'Thank you, Mr. Elf-Man!' And suddenly, something lit in my head. A face surfaced in my mind and I recognized him! He was a friend--- from my former life! Suddenly, the name, 'Elladan' came up! I remember I was so excited that I almost felt like singing all day!"

"It is a bit silly," he admitted, "but after a thousand years of blank pages, even the smallest sign of remembrance felt like a blessing. The next few months, the memories began returning rapidly. I would suddenly remember faces, names, and places. I remembered my home and my family. I had dreams about my best friend. I so desperately wanted to tell him everything but I couldn't. In those few months, events and people from my past life returned. The holes began filling though they are still not completely filled. There was one thing that bothered me greatly."

"I could not remember my name," he told Elrond, shaking his head. "Of all the memories that came back, my name did not. I still do not know my name. After the knowledge returned, I decided to return to Imladris, return to my home--- especially with the whisper about the new enemy. Even the people of Rohan are terrified, for many of their people have fallen victim."

Thus, the stranger concluded his story, looking expressionlessly at Elrond.

"I have known all along why I could not remember my name," he finally said.

"Why is that?" Elrond waited for him to go on.

"This spell--- this curse--- or whatever it is that Antares or fate put on me caused it," explained the stranger. He closed his eyes, blinking back the tears threatening to fall. "I remember my past life but I cannot speak of it to anyone. And I will not remember my name until someone recognizes me; until someone names me."

The stranger looked so hopefully at Elrond that the elf-lord felt emotion well up inside him. He gazed back at the figure before him, a small smile creeping up on his face.

Elrond said one simple word that to the stranger was a blessing from Iluvatar…

End of Chapter 4. To Be Continued…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I am muchos sorry if this chapter was too slow or boring for you liking! But it is a very important chapter! Sorry if there were too many explanations but the arrival of Antares and the stranger is very important. Without Antares, there would be no plot! I guess there wasn't much "twins moments" in this chapter. Sorry Elladan, Elrohir--- sometimes I have to give the spotlight momentarily to others! Oh and about Celebros and Rastaban, they will play more than just the annoying rivals role in this story. There will be something in store for those two and I'm not telling right now!

Feedback, constructive criticism, and ideas are welcome! You are also welcome to point out any obvious or overlooked mistakes! Thanks a bunch!

Coming Up Next: Arrival In Lorien: The news exchange between Glorfindel and the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. Elves are falling victim in Lorien too! There is a strange elf who mutters nonsense (Elladan, Elrohir, and friends will meet the elf!). Arwen will show up again and Galadriel speaks to Elladan. Why are the Lord and Lady behaving so strange at every mention of Antares?

Names--->Meaning  
Elladan--->Elf-Man  
Elrohir--->Elf-Knight  
Elrond/Peredhel--->Elf of the Cave/Half-elven  
Glorfindel--->Golden-Haired Elf  
Thranduil--->Hall Of Star Shadow/Beyond The Great River (Thank you, Fince!)  
Legolas--->Greenleaf  
Arwen--->Noble Woman  
Undomiel--->Evenstar  
Galadriel--->Radiant Garland  
Celeborn--->(Tall) Silver Tree  
Elanor--->Sun-Star (a flower)  
Alcarin--->Glorious (referring to her appearance)  
Celebros--->Silver Foam  
Rastaban--->Eye of the Snake  
Aikasse--->Mountain Peak  
Falasir--->River Shore

Chapters Guide:  
Chapter 1: The Winter Festival  
Chapter 2: About Warriors And A Warrioress  
Chapter 3: The Promise Rings  
Chapter 4: Unsettling News  
Chapter 5: Arrival In Lorien  
Chapter 6: A Narrow Escape  
Chapter 7: The Things That Change  
Chapter 8: I'll Always Be There For You  
Chapter 9: Fatherly Advice And A New Mission  
Chapter 10: Arrival In Mirkwood  
Chapter 11: He Did It! It Was His Fault!  
Chapter 12: Peredhil  
Chapter 13: Elladan's Loyalty  
Chapter 14: Every Day I Think Of Home  
Chapter 15: Elladan Speaks, Elrond Ponders  
Chapter 16: Speaking To The Red-Eyes  
Chapter 17: A Battle At The Home Front  
Chapter 18: The Return Of Elrohir  
Chapter 19: A Sacrifice  
Chapter 20: The Twins Connection  
Chapter 21: Dreaming Celebrian  
Chapter 22: These Red Eyes  
Chapter 23: The Greatest Weapon You'll Ever Have  
Chapter 24: Arrival In Imladris  
Chapter 25: What It Means To Be Family  
Chapter 26: The Next Winter Festival  
Epilogue: A New Day Has Come

Feel free to try and guess the chapters from the titles! Note that this is not definite. More chapters may be added and titles may be changed. I'd just like everyone to know that I have a definite plan and layout.

THE FINAL CHAPTER and EPILOGUE has already been written. But I've hidden it in a CAVE, behind LOCKED DOORS, and guarded by DWARVES with AXES!

Copyright © 2003 ChasingLiberty


End file.
